


Лондонский мост падает

by sandor_zankat



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat
Summary: Дом Вамми готовится праздновать Рождество, у Роджера созревает чудовищный план, а Мелло… Мелло – просто подросток, и ему тринадцать.





	Лондонский мост падает

_Это единственные дни во всём календаре, когда люди, словно по молчаливому согласию, свободно раскрывают друг другу сердца и видят в своих ближних таких же людей, как они сами.  
_ _Ч.Диккенс_

_Пятница, 20 декабря 2002_

  
«Вихрастый маленький гений… Седьмой высший балл за две недели, а в глазах – никакого восторга. Никакого интереса. Никакого азарта. Да что там – вообще ничего в глазах. Первый по условию, первый как данность. Интересная позиция. Но разве так бывает – чтобы совсем ничего?»  
Ниа Ривер был во много раз сложнее любого воспитанника Дома Уэмми. Он сам был головоломкой вроде тех, что так любил складывать. Только не на одну, не на две, не на пять тысяч кусочков, а на целую бесконечность – разгадывай хоть до старости.  
Роджер вздохнул и отложил толстенный том «Психологии подростка» в сторону.  
Эта мудрая книжка не давала ни одного объяснения одиннадцатилетнему феномену.

Конец декабря.  
За окном – никакого снега, а потому очень темно. Только тускло светится сеточка созвездий, до которых сегодня мне нет никакого дела. Вот снег бы я сейчас хотел увидеть, а звезды… тоска, они-то каждый день над головой светят – предсказуемо заурядные.  
Я помню названия всех, что можно увидеть невооруженным глазом. Ну, которые нельзя – те, понятное дело, не все помню. Но кому они нужны – и те, и другие.  
Все, конечно, зависит от климатических поясов. Я читал, что в северных странах, где климат совсем другой и всякие моря-океаны не окружают сушу – там снега бывает видимо-невидимо. Выпадает даже осенью. Что уж о Рождестве говорить.  
Вот у нас не так. Хорошо еще, если выпадет чуток, покроет землю салфеточкой невыразительной, такой, что и снегом-то не назовешь – вот и вся вам зима, накось выкуси, радуйся тому, что имеешь. А чаще бывает, что температура и вовсе выше нуля. Мэтт, когда только попал сюда, вообще в такое поверить не мог. Да что там – даже в том месте, где я жил раньше, снега зимой выпадало в разы больше.  
И не то чтобы меня это очень уж расстраивало, нет, конечно. Нет снега – и ладно. На Рождество и без него будет интересно. Но все же хотелось, чтобы он выпал к празднику: веселее было бы его отмечать. Налепили бы снеговиков, покатались на санках, поиграли в снежный десант… А может, и Роджера бы взяли в компанию, если б он захотел. Он бывает нормальным, если его не доводить. Вот на Ниа он никогда не срывается. Чаще всего – на Мэтта, ему за нас обоих попадает обычно.  
Забавно как. Не хотел бы я, чтобы кто-нибудь догадался, о чем я думаю. Мелло тоскует по снегу, ха, вот детский сад…Хорошо, что машину для чтения мыслей еще не изобрели. Уверен, если это вообще когда-либо случится – это будет эпик фэйл однозначный. Уж я бы точно в такой проект не вкладывался.  
Вот в таких дурацких мыслях о климатических поясах, снеге и катастрофически опасной машине я и задремал на своем широком подоконнике. Разбудил меня настойчивый, рвущий остатки ускользающего сна на клочки голос Мэтта.  
\- Мелло, проснись уже. Что за ерунда – спать в девять вечера….  
\- Стучаться надо, - буркнул я, морщась и пытаясь сообразить, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как я вырубился. Наверное, не очень много. Но спать в девять часов – занятие и впрямь глупое, в это время суток можно и поинтереснее дело найти.  
\- Я стучал, - Мэтт повел плечом. – Вообще-то я уточнить хотел, когда мы в Лондон поедем. Завтра может, после контрольной сразу? Как раз пятница, считай, что выходные уже начались…  
\- Контрольной? – скривился я. – Мы же уже все написали, что только можно. Кое для кого – семь потрясающих возможностей ощутить кайф превосходства. Три языка, история, естествознание… что там еще… география и литература… Я безмерно счастлив.  
\- Математику забыл, - перебил мое саркастичное нытье Мэтт. – Последний тест в этом семестре. А ну, подвинься. Ты там давай определяйся, а я пока поиграю.  
Он достал из кармана джинсов свой видавший виды «Гейм-бой колор» и с головой погрузился в какой-то шутер. Как он не ослеп еще, я не знаю – круглые сутки он там, в своей приставке. Случается, даже на уроках играет. Интересно, какие он бы зарабатывал баллы, если бы не его природная лень. Того и гляди, переплюнул бы Ниа.  
А, к черту Ниа. Уж лучше думать о тесте по математике, чем о Ниа. От этого хотя бы польза какая-то есть.  
Нет, конечно, я не забыл про контрольную. Все они завершали семестр и шли друг за другом, ничего особенного. Но вылетело из головы, что она уже завтра – в горячке ежедневных нагрузок. Готовлюсь я ко всему систематически, не так, как некоторые, залпом за ночь – в такой зубрежке и смысла-то нет, через неделю все выветривается. Вот только, пожалуй, Мэтт ухитряется учиться так и почти ничего не забывать, но я так не люблю, не по мне это.  
Так что мне все равно, когда в расписание воткнут проверочный тест. И случается, стратегические даты я действительно забываю: я, в конце концов, пацан, а не органайзер электронный, чтобы все до мелочей помнить. И не шизик один белобрысый механический.  
\- Ну, поехали завтра, - решил я. – А вообще… раз уж завтра контрольная и ты приперся… давай учебники почитаем, что ли. Ты сам-то хоть что-нибудь прочитал?  
\- Угу… - промычал Мэтт. Вид у него был отсутствующий чуть менее, чем полностью. Зато пальцы работали виртуозно – с такой скоростью, что ему бы любой аккордеонист позавидовал. Жалко, лучше б он так и правда на каком-нибудь музыкальном инструменте играл, а не на своей чепуховине. Хотя бы и на гармошке... Я вот сам на гитаре немножко умею. Я и ему предлагал научиться, но его разве проймешь чем-то кроме этих игрушек?  
А вот если б он только хотел – тогда у нас двоих была бы группа.. Можно было б назвать ее… ну там «Бешеные псы»… или еще покруче, какие-нибудь «Сукины дети»… Я хмыкнул, представив реакцию Роджера. «А сейчас на сцене нашего школьного зала новые звезды Дома Уэмми, забойный коллектив «Сукины дети»! Аплодисменты!!!»  
Офигеть было бы как круто. Даже Ниа, наверное, оторвался бы от своих пазлов и роботов. Вот уж где точно детский сад. Нет, не буду я думать о Ниа, еще чего. Я же решил про математику думать.  
Я снова хмыкнул, взглянув на сидящего рядом друга, направо и налево косящего своих шестнадцатибитных врагов, и полез за учебником.  
Стоило мне только слезть, как Мэтт тут же оторвался от приставки, а встретившись со мной взглядом, хитро засмеялся и вытянул ноги, разваливаясь на всем подоконнике.  
\- Ах ты… - я метнулся к окну, схватил его за ноги и начал стаскивать оттуда. Мэтт захохотал в голос и судорожно вцепился в оконные ручки.  
\- Я же… грохнусь! – голосил он, умудряясь пробормотать что-то связное среди приступа хохота. – Мне… щекотно! Отпусти, садист!  
\- Черта с два! Слезай отсюда, это мое место было!  
Он брыкался, дергал ногами и ржал, как ненормальный, а во мне проснулся азарт – во что бы то ни стало спихнуть его оттуда. Меня не волновало, что он грохнется, а уж на то, что ему щекотно, было и вовсе наплевать. Щекотно, ишь! А место чужое занимать с такой хитрой улыбочкой – это, значит, в порядке вещей?  
Гейм-бой полетел на линолеум и прощально звякнул. Замолчал и Мэтт, ошеломленный потерей – после того, как он несколько минут не мог остановить смех, это вышло особенно резко.  
\- Отпусти, это уже не смешно! – крикнул он зазвеневшим голосом, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как сделать то, о чем он просит. Плевать, конечно, приставка какая-то, кусок пластмассы со слабеньким процессором. Но не для Мэтта, вот в чем фишка. Так что мне стоило хотя бы изобразить сочувствие.  
\- Вот зараза… - Мэтт взял на руки треснувший гейм-бой так бережно и посмотрел на него с такой жалостью, что я не сдержался от иронии, хотя понимал, что реплику про «заразу» тогда уж точно можно будет адресовать лично мне, а не всей ситуации в целом.  
\- Похоронишь его, может? – хмыкнул я и замычал «Сонату №2» Шопена. – Покойся с миром, консоль Нинтендо…  
\- Да пошел ты, - буркнул Мэтт. – Тебе лишь бы ржать над кем-то.  
Он сказал так и замолчал. Молчание повисло не то чтобы тяжелое… но ощутимое такое, неприятное. Пока я соображал, что я должен говорить и как реагировать, Мэтт в нервном рывке встал на ноги, собираясь уйти.  
\- Мэтт! – очнулся я наконец и потянулся к нему, чтобы остановить. Ну, может и правда я перегнул немного. – Ну, Мэтт! Ладно тебе, это дурацкая приставка! Что ты как девчонка-то нюни распустил!  
\- Да по-твоему в приставке дело? – огрызнулся Мэтт, отталкивая мою руку.  
\- А в чем дело, твою мать?  
\- Ты мою мать не трогай! – почти что завизжал он. – Каждый день какую-нибудь пакость сделаешь или скажешь… как будто день зря проходит, если ты не наязвишь кому-то!  
\- Когда я тебе язвил? – опешил я. Мэтт растерялся. Я понимал, что ему просто жаль игрушку, а на меня он срывается сейчас из-за того, что без моего участия ее кончина не обошлась, но это было, в конце концов, бессовестно. Я, может и изводил кого-то в этих стенах, но не Мэтта.  
Ну да, я называл его иногда дебилом.  
Ну подменял иногда батарейки в его гейм-бое на нерабочие.  
Ну вешал иногда люлей. Но кому я их тут не вешал? И вообще, Мэтт отходчивый. Ему все это было по сараю.  
Он стоял, смотрел на меня исподлобья и пыхтел, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, чем бы я мог его обидеть.  
\- Знаешь что? Вот сам и чини его теперь, - буркнул он, так ничего и не придумав. Неуклюже отводя намокшие глаза, он швырнул сломанный гейм-бой на кровать, молча пересек комнату и вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
Не дом, а дурдом Уэмми. Психушка для одаренных. Выучили, черт побери, математику, поиграли в приставку… съездили в Лондон. Я плюхнулся на кровать и застонал в подушку.  
Ну и устроил он здесь… Впрочем, он наверняка до завтра оттает.  
Но то будет завтра. А сейчас… почему так противно на душе?  
Я тоскливо примерил кусочки разбитой приставки друг к другу.  
Крепко она приложилась. Такое маленькое расстояние пролетела, а кокнулась моментально.  
\- Да так тебе и надо, псих истеричный, - пробурчал я и обругал себя слабаком. Один говнюк обижается непонятно на что, в то время как другой говнюк сейчас наверняка в библиотеке штудирует десятитомники, чтобы снова оказаться первым в списке.  
А я сижу тут рефлексирую, как барышня какая-то.  
Вот не дам Ниа снова стать первым.  
Я готовился, конечно. Но могу и еще посидеть над книжками, никому от этого вреда не будет. И даже всю ночь могу не спать. А Мэтт… Мэтт завтра перед завтраком первый подойдет.

***

Мэтт не подошел. Ни за завтраком, ни перед уроками, ни на перемене, когда мы могли бы спокойно поговорить. Вел себя так, будто я пустое место, будто нет меня. А когда я, засунув гордость в задницу, попросил у него на рисовании тонкую кисточку ради примирения, проигнорировал меня просто издевательски. Девчонки, конечно, всё заметили. Девчонки – это вообще социальное зло. Если бы я создавал мир с чистого листа, я бы этого зла вообще не допустил, а людей бы заставил размножаться спорами.  
Эти сплетницы там зашептались со своих рядов, а я широкими мазками, от души намалевал поверх начатого пейзажика красноречивое «Мэтт – дубина» и кинул этот шедевр ему на парту. Потом, смахнув все свои кисти-краски-карандаши в сумку, пошёл на выход – под неутихающий шёпот девчонок.  
\- Мелло, вернись! – услышал я уже за спиной.  
\- Да нужно мне ваше рисование! – буркнул я уже скорее самому себе, чем учителю.  
Наверное, не стоило так делать. Теперь придется отвечать перед Роджером, а уж он-то и за прогул спросит, и за Мэтта. Хорошего мало.  
Я вздохнул и пошел в библиотеку – последний часок почитать формулы перед тестом. Не то чтобы мне это было необходимо – но потратить этот час на что-то другое было бы элементарно глупо.  
Да и вообще я люблю сидеть в библиотеке. Там спокойно и тихо, и у меня даже свой любимый закуток есть. Там какие-то книжки по воспитанию, их сам Уэмми собирал и читал, как я слышал. Туда из наших никто не ходит, я там один сижу. Замечательное место.  
А вот сегодня, едва перешагнув порог библиотеки, я увидел Ниа. Он сидел в кресле, обложившись какими-то книгами и поджав под себя босые ноги, и ничего не замечал вокруг: так же как Мэтт, когда тот палит в виртуальных злодеев.  
Что ж за наваждение! Я, черт побери, хочу побыть один! Я вообще ни с кем не хочу делить библиотеку, а уж тем более – с этим аутистом… Библиотекаря я не считаю, от него-то никакого вреда.  
И чего ему на уроках не сидится, калькулятору нестриженому?  
Я шумно выдохнул и уже почти развернулся, чтобы идти обратно, но не тут-то было. Тот… а вернее та, про которую я думал, что от нее «никакого вреда», устроила мне настоящую подставу.  
\- Мелло! – окликнула она меня не то чтобы очень громко, но уж точно достаточно для того, чтобы белобрысый задохлик оторвался от своего чтения. – Здравствуй, заходи. Выдать тебе вчерашние книги?  
Я закатил глаза. Девчонок точно надо ликвидировать. Даже взрослых.  
\- Спасибо, сам выберу, - буркнул я и поплелся в свой угол, подальше от Ниа. Не пасовать же так глупо. Еще, чего доброго, подумает про меня какую-нибудь чушь. Мелло, мол, истеричка, семь пятниц на неделе… Пришел и ушел тут же – яснее некуда, из-за чего.  
Взгляд его – быстрый, ничего не выражающий – я поймал, сворачивая в направлении к своему убежищу. Обидный, между прочим, был взгляд: так, словно я чурка деревянная, никто больше в этом приюте на меня не смотрел. Пацаны, например, смотрели с уважением. Девчонки… ну эти когда как. Когда с ужасом, когда с этой дурацкой девчачьей брезгливостью, когда с интересом – чаще всего, надо сказать, именно с ним. Роджер, бывало, смотрел с опаской – и всегда в его взгляде я читал усталое «ну, что ты еще способен выкинуть, Мелло?», и всегда именно оно заставляло меня снова и снова что-нибудь выкидывать.  
Только Ниа ведет себя так, словно я для него – предмет быта, даже не очень нужный. Кофеварка Мелло. Есть я, нет меня – без разницы. Номер Один, черт бы его побрал. Правильно, зачем Первому знать о существовании какого-то второго. Если не будет меня – будет Мэтт, будут другие, и все позади, на задворках. Неважно даже, как их будут звать.  
И ведь вот что самое обидное – я знаю, что это неправда: только маска, за которой он прячет такое же здоровое, как у всех нормальных людей, стремление. Он так же, как и я, хочет быть первым, но роль непробиваемого робота без всяких эмоций играет так старательно, что все здесь, в интернате, верят в то, что он по правде такой.  
А он такой не по правде, а назло мне.  
Я думал об этом все больше и злился все сильнее. Так часто бывает - начнешь думать про какую-то гадость и растравляешься только. Такие мысли хорошо бы давить в зародыше, да вот не научился я, к сожалению, этой чудесной психологической уловке.  
Пропади ты пропадом, Ниа Ривер.  
Я вздохнул и пошел искать книжки по математике – благо, стеллажи с ними стояли совсем рядом и не нужно было показываться на глаза белобрысому придурку.  
Тоже, видимо, математику штудирует. Прогульщик…

Время текло незаметно, и так же незаметно стрелки больших часов, которые висели над входом и которые было видно из любого края библиотеки, переместились на пятьдесят минут вперед. Можно было бы уже и поспешить, но я хотел быть уверенным в том, что Ниа уже покинул библиотеку. Не хотелось, чтобы он думал, будто я боюсь опоздать, совсем как какая-нибудь девочка-зубрилка. Поэтому я дождался момента, когда тянуть уже было некуда и времени оставалось только на то, чтобы добежать до кабинета и занять свое место. Вот тогда-то я и решился выйти из своего укрытия.  
Ниа в кресле, конечно, уже не было. Я бросил короткое «до свидания» библиотекарю и помчался в класс.  
Я успел: единственное пустовавшее место в классе я занял прежде, чем прозвенел звонок. Звонки у нас тут необычные, музыкальные. Всякие классические мелодии, скукота. Вот если бы мы с Мэттом сколотили группу и записали что-нибудь по-настоящему забойное…  
Хотя нет, я же с ним не разговариваю. Ну его, такого гордого, к чертовой бабушке.  
Я покосился на Мэтта: его место было слева от моего. Он в мою сторону не смотрел, держался нарочито холодно и подтянуто, всем своим надутым видом выражая свое отношение к миру и ко мне в первую очередь.  
Я отвернулся и огляделся по сторонам: кто-то строчил в последние секунды шпаргалки, кто-то дочитывал оставшиеся параграфы, кто-то открыто паниковал. Даже Мэтт волновался, хоть и старался выглядеть так, будто ему все безразлично, я знаю.  
Только Ниа крутил прядь волос с отсутствующим видом, пока не пришел Роджер и не раздал нам тесты – индивидуальные, чтобы никто не мог списать. Смешно, на самом деле – никто здесь, в этой школе, не даст никому списать, дурным это считается тоном.  
Задешево себя никто не продает.  
Я дождался своей очереди, а когда Роджер протянул мне мой листок, с головой погрузился в задания. Лишь изредка я переводил взгляд на парту сзади в правом углу – место Ниа.  
И как обычно, время, отведенное на тест, полетело просто стремительно. Я, когда начинаю работать, растворяюсь в этих цифрах, знаках, многоэтажности действий и сплетении условий, среди которых, если зацепиться, можно найти самое красивое решение из нескольких возможных.  
Этим я и занимаюсь.  
Этим занимается и Ниа. Он так же, как я, продирается сквозь заросли абстрактных понятий, обступающих поток пытливой мысли так плотно, что невозможно предположить, сколько времени может уйти на разгадывание лучшего, самого точного и самого неожиданного решения.  
Одно я знаю точно – у него всегда это получается быстрее, чем у меня…  
Я отогнал некстати прибывшие досадные мысли и снова окунулся в расчеты.  
С алгебраическими заданиями я легко расправился. Я очень надеялся, что расщелкал их быстрее, чем Ниа – все-таки это был мой конек, и к геометрической части я перешел, будучи в приподнятом и бодром настрое.  
Медлить было нельзя: драгоценные секунды не щадили нас, учеников, и бежали вперед быстрее, чем на любом обычном уроке…

Задачи в тестах всегда были скомпонованы по принципу «от простого к сложному». Ясно, что этот тест не был исключением – а пробежав геометрическую часть глазами, я понял, что даже мне местами придется попыхтеть.  
С первыми тремя задачами я справился быстро, ерундовые они были, мы подобные в классе решали. Свое собственное решение, которое осенило меня еще тогда, на уроке, я раскрывать не стал, приберег для себя – как оказалось, правильно сделал. Я надеялся, что наш математик и Роджер оценят его оригинальность.  
Вообще не очень-то это здорово – зависеть от их мнения и ждать их оценки. Ведь в конце концов даже они сами понимают, что это формальность. Конечно, преподы здесь что надо, большинство сами выпускники Дома Уэмми. Но по-настоящему исключительных людей здесь мало. А единственный гений, живший в стенах интерната, был учеником, а не учителем.  
Так что я бы назвал эту школу царством самообразования. На уроках нас знакомят с минимумом, а дальше каждый поступает, как хочет. Вот Мэтт, например, учится тогда, когда пожелает: у него это вспышками накатывает, ни разу не систематически. Он то засиживается со мной допоздна в библиотеке, то тянет меня гонять в футбол или баскетбол. Учеба ему легко дается, и только благодаря этому он и остается третьим по успеваемости. Все, что дается ему нелегко, Мэтт тут же отбрасывает, толком и не начав.  
Может, и я был бы таким же и не парился бы столько насчет учебы, если б не белобрысая заноза в заднице. Вон она, заноза эта – сидит и строчит там, на задней парте, волосы свои многострадальные крутит. Облысеет годам к тридцати, того и гляди.  
Тоска.  
Четвертую задачу я тоже решил быстро, но без удовольствия. Я был уверен на девяносто девять процентов, что существовало решение и поинтереснее, но не хотелось тратить на поиск драгоценные минуты: белобрысый танк пер напролом и дышал мне в затылок, в этом я был уверен на те же девяносто девять процентов.  
Над пятой задачей я здорово завис. В тумане путаных мыслей на заднем плане хаотично перемещались многоугольники, окружности и тела вращения: в четкую последовательность, из которой я мог бы состряпать хоть какое-нибудь решение, они никак не хотели укладываться. Так что, дожидаясь озарения, я стрелял глазами по сторонам и смотрел, как справляются другие.  
У Мэтта, судя по той скорости и легкости, с которой он выводил свои ответы, дела шли неплохо, и я сделал вывод, что до геометрии он пока не добрался. Неожиданно, дописав что-то там у себя до точки, он поднял глаза и встретился со мной взглядом, как будто забыл на мгновение, что мы в ссоре – и тут же, раздосадованный, уткнулся обратно в листок. Тогда я тоже отвернулся в противоположную сторону. За партой справа, на беду мою, сидела Линда: обычно она больше, чем кто-либо, отвлекала меня разговорами и своими дурацкими девчачьими записочками. Ну, знаете – «Мелло, передай, пожалуйста, вот этой…», «а это передай вон той…», «а вот это…». В общем, передавала она их до тех пор, пока я не заорал, что я ей не телеграф и что я слышать больше не желаю ее тупые просьбы. Все было бы неплохо, если бы это не произошло на уроке английского. Так что попало нам обоим. Записки, правда, через меня передавать она перестала. Но вот перестать болтать ее ничто не могло заставить.  
А сейчас вид у нее был довольно мрачный. Она с тоской разрисовывала свой бланк цветочками разного калибра: видимо, запас знаний по математике у нее давно иссяк. Она, как и Мэтт, тоже поймала мой взгляд и, как мне показалось, удивилась: должно быть, тому, что я праздно сидел и даром что цветочки не рисовал у себя на листе.  
На волну решения я все еще не мог настроиться. Где-то рядом, совсем рядом, я чувствовал его, но все еще не был готов ухватить.  
Ниа на своей любимой неизменно задней парте бесстрастно водил ручкой по бумаге. Зараза лохматая. Так он снова опередит меня.  
И тут, совершенно вдруг, абсолютно неожиданно, в голове моей бабахнуло яркой вспышкой озарение. Я понял, как связать воедино все эти окружности, треугольники и пирамиды.  
Я прямо-таки просиял от радости и внезапного вдохновения: оказалось, что это просто необыкновенная штука. Я чертил, писал, прикидывал и снова чертил и писал… полторы страницы я творил, прокладывая свой собственный путь от беспросветного тумана к предельной ясности. Эйфория! Я точно буду первым, а Ниа до такого однозначно не додумается – я черт, возьми, создатель этого решения, его изобретатель, его единственный скульптор!.. Сегодня я – Первый!  
Я довольно усмехнулся, оглянувшись назад, в сторону Ниа, и так и застыл с гримасой на лице.  
Ниа за партой уже не было. Он неторопливо шагал от преподавательского стола к двери.  
На столе он оставил свою исписанную мелким почерком работу.

Ко второму завтраку я немного опоздал. Засиделся в Интернете, пытаясь выяснить, такие ли уж уникальные решения я придумал, но похожих задач не нашел, и пустился в путешествие по сайтам. Заглянул в ленту новостей, набрел на сайт про разведку космоса, почитал статьи о его освоении в будущем… завернул в музыкальные онлайн-магазины…  
Самого себя я пытался обмануть: мысли о последнем поражении не давали мне погрузиться в чтение. Они мне вообще жить не давали. Я читал про рейс на Венеру, а думал о том, как сильно ненавижу Ниа.  
Я ненавижу Ниа.  
Я уже не помню времени, когда его не существовало в моей жизни: в интернате он оказался примерно спустя полгода после меня. Если бы я знал, чем обернется для меня соседство с этим мальком белобрысым, я бы ценил эти полгода побольше. Соседство это, кстати, было очень близким: маленьких в Доме Уэмми селят по несколько человек в одной комнате. Вот мы и жили там вчетвером: я, Мэтт, Ниа и еще один мальчик, Найджел. Ниа поселился в этой комнате последним.  
Уже сразу, с самого первого дня его жизни тут, в Уэмми-хаусе, стало ясно, что он ненормальный. Разговаривал он очень мало – предпочитал читать, собирать свои пазлы бесконечные и смотреть в окно. В ответ на наши с Мэттом подколки он безучастно поднимал большущие глаза и молчал. Роджер очень просил нас не обижать его. А обижать его и так было неинтересно, потому что не было никакой отдачи: только эти немигающие черные глаза изо дня в день. Жутковатый взгляд для шестилетнего пацана. Совсем не детский.  
Но в то время все еще было по-другому. Я был круче просто на правах старшего: среди малолеток никто не мог усомниться в моем авторитете. А Ниа… Ниа был всего лишь новичком, да еще и с приветом. Он избегал общения, мы избегали его, и всякий раз, когда мы вдруг замечали его в поле зрения, он сидел на своей кровати с книжкой или новой головоломкой. Мы привыкли к нему, как к декорации какой-нибудь. Ниа так Ниа, чего ж. Ни вреда, ни пользы.  
Это продолжалось недолго. Это должно было продолжаться всегда, но внезапно этот книжный червячок начал заявлять о себе: упрямо, настойчиво, ежедневно. Меня и Мэтта он догнал в учебе за каких-то пару месяцев, и началась гонка. Непрерывная бесконечная гонка. Пожалуй, ни он, ни я не могли объяснить, в чем смысл этого соперничества. Стать избранным гением нового поколения? Помощником или, не дай бог, преемником Л?  
И да, и нет. Мир был бы слишком примитивным, если бы самоцелью нашего в нем существования было стремление стать тенью великого детектива. Здесь, в интернате, каждый человек – в первую очередь личность, а не слепок с первого гения. Конечно, мы все знали, какая награда ждет самого достойного из нас. Но свою исключительность мы доказывали не Роджеру и даже не детективу, а себе самим.  
Наверное, это было так же, как со смыслом жизни. Ведь смысл жизни, как говорил еще Уэмми, - в самой жизни. И в наших с Ниа нескончаемых рейсах все точно так же. Никто не намерен уступать. Я не намерен. И Ниа тоже – несмотря на то, что со стороны все выглядит так, будто ему безразлично.  
Я ненавижу Ниа. Ненавижу за то, что он никогда не снимает эту маску абсолютного равнодушия – ему не меньше меня важно быть первым, но он считает слабостью признать это… и за это я его ненавижу. Я ненавижу его за то, что сам не могу надеть эту маску. По разным причинам.  
Во-первых, мне никто не поверит.  
Во-вторых, я просто не справлюсь.  
В-третьих…  
В-третьих – да я ни за что не позволю себе быть вторичным. Я не хочу быть как он.  
Я вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. А когда посмотрел – понял, что вовремя на ланч я уже не успею.

Гениев положено вкусно кормить, и Дом Уэмми с этой задачей справляется. Ровно в час здесь начинается второй завтрак, вполне классический второй завтрак – тостики с чаем. Вкусно, что говорить. Но вот шоколад здесь как-то не в ходу, и если б не моя щедрая заначка в тумбочке – не знаю, как бы я и жил спокойно. Я отыскал глазами Мэтта – он сидел за столом и доедал свои бутерброды. Свободного места рядом с ним не было. Я понимал, что это только из-за того, что я опоздал, но все равно было обидно: если бы он хотел помириться, то занял бы мне соседний стул. А если бы выпендривался поменьше, я бы, уж так и быть, подошел к нему, хлопнул его по плечу и спросил бы, какого ж хрена он мне место не приберег рядом… и все бы, наверное, стало как раньше.  
Но он ломался, как девчонка. Так что я плюнул и не пошел к нему: вместо этого я стал смотреть по сторонам в поисках свободного места.  
Ниа, по своему обыкновению, сидел в одиночестве за столиком у окна. А меня что-то будто под руку толкнуло. Назло Мэтту, себе и всем сразу я подошел к его столу и по-хозяйски отодвинул соседний стул. В глазах Ниа, не сразу сообразившего, что я собираюсь сесть рядом, мелькнуло что-то, похожее на испуг. Еще бы. Вид у меня был, наверное, такой, будто я не перекусить собираюсь рядом, а по меньшей мере поколотить мальчишку. Впрочем, он тут же взял себя в руки.  
\- Ты же не спросил разрешения присесть рядом, Мелло, - заметил он как-то глупо. Не надеялся же он, что я уйду.  
\- Ну и не сдохнешь, - так же глупо отгавкался я. Он не ответил. С ним даже спорить было неприкольно.  
\- Что ж, приятного аппетита, - сказал он, когда я грохнул на стол тарелку, окончательно дав ему понять, что буду завтракать здесь.  
\- Приятного, - машинально ответил я. Больше мы не сказали друг другу ни слова. Было бы странно, если бы сказали: на нас двоих и так половина сидящих в столовой смотрела с благоговейным ужасом. Даже Мэтт, подчеркнуто высокомерный и законсервированный в своей обиде, стрелял глазами в направлении нашего стола и прожигал Ниа спину. А я понял, что начал уставать. Все эти взгляды, какими бы красноречивыми они ни были – все они начали напрягать меня. Я предпочитаю вербальные способы общения, с ними как-то проще.  
\- Зачем тебе это? – неожиданно спросил Ниа, когда из разных углов столовой начал доноситься любопытный шепот. Я даже вздрогнул слегка: конечно, я понял, что он имеет в виду. Но никак не ожидал, что ему может быть интересно.  
В любом случае, у меня не было ответа. Я хотел, чтобы Мэтт злился сейчас так же, как я. Я хотел заставить его думать, что мне без него совсем не плохо. Усугубить ситуацию – вот чего мне сейчас хотелось.  
Раз ты обижаешься на всякую фигню, Мэтт, – вот теперь хоть лопни от злости…  
Это было глупо. Я уже совершенно не мог понять, кто кому хочет сделать хуже. Но у меня тоже была гордость, и мне была чертовски неприятна одна только мысль об извинении. Я ничего не сделал такого, за что должен был просить прощения.  
\- Только не надо использовать меня, - сказал Ниа, не дождавшись моего ответа.  
И мне стоило усилий не сорваться с места немедленно, а дотерпеть до конца трапезы.  
Как же меня все достали!

Колокол маленькой школьной часовни отстучал шесть ударов, когда меня нашла Линда. Я вообще не думал, что меня реально будет найти, когда забирался сюда. Я злился. Мне хотелось покоя и одиночества, но побыть наедине с собой было совершенно негде, и это угнетало меня особенно сильно. Моя собственная комната казалась мне душной и тесной, библиотека – многолюдной, а площадки для прогулок были оккупированы малышней. Тогда я и выбрал это дерево – одетое по-зимнему скромно, оно было не очень хорошим убежищем, но я забрался повыше в надежде, что таким образом решу проблему своего укрытия.  
Так и вышло, пару часов мне все же удалось посидеть спокойно.  
Но со звоном колоколов меня нашла Линда. Где-то в глубинах подсознания я был даже рад ей: все-таки сидеть без движения на ветке было не очень приятно – холодно и неудобно, да и в сон клонило. Я ведь почти не спал ночью.  
Кроме того, спустя час гордого одиночества мне стало чертовски досадно, что искать меня никто даже не кинулся. И возвращаться в приют по своей воле не хотелось. Я болтался на ветке, разминал окоченевшие пальцы и думал о том, как хорошо было бы послать это место вместе со всеми его чокнутыми обитателями куда подальше. А в самый разгар борьбы моего оскорбленного достоинства с замерзшей задницей явилась эта вездесущая девчонка.  
\- Мелло! – закричала она. – Тебя ищет Роджер! Требует в свой кабинет, слезай!  
Я вздохнул. Ну конечно, вспомнили о воспитаннике. Да тут, если не накосячишь, тебя до утренней переклички могут не хватиться. Все было ясно – художник уже донес куда следует, и Роджер вызывает меня не просто так чайку в своем кабинете попить с сухариками, а на ковер.  
\- А и пошел он! – крикнул я Линде.  
Она постояла секунд пять молча. А потом, не снижая голоса, спросила:  
\- Так ему и передать?  
Дебильное чувство юмора. Я шумно выдохнул, успокаивая нервы, и начал слезать под немигающий взгляд девчонки снизу. Когда до земли оставалось футов шесть или семь, я, почти не примеряясь, спрыгнул на газон.  
  
Если бы эта дура не стояла внизу или хотя бы не смотрела так внимательно, я бы оттуда сигать не стал. Но она смотрела так, будто ее всерьез волновало, не сверну ли я себе шею на этом дереве: с какой-то материнской нежностью и заботой. Девчачье качество, я понимаю, никуда от этого не деться. Но мне сейчас только его и не хватало. Я спрыгнул и треснулся подбородком о коленку, что было вполне ожидаемо. В голове у меня помутнело, но я тут же вскочил на ноги, будто ничего не произошло.  
\- Больной, - констатировала Линда. – Пошли?  
\- Провожать меня будешь, что ли? – оскорбился я. – Дорогу помню, не утруждайся.  
И оставив ее там, под деревом, я порывисто зашагал к входу в интернат.

Дом Уэмми – красивая школа. Ей и сорока лет пока не исполнилось, но выглядит она так, будто переместилась сюда из далекого восемнадцатого века. Каждого ее воспитанника знакомят с ее историей и архитектурой. Так что я авторитетно могу утверждать, что школу строили под контролем самого Куиллиша Уэмми, и именно благодаря его увлечению готикой она сейчас имеет такой подчеркнуто английский вид.  
Высокие потолки подпирают стены из светлого камня, и снаружи школа похожа на настоящий замок или костел. Я помню свое первое впечатление, когда меня только привезли сюда: я стоял перед этим замком (подумать только – с колоколами и часовней!), который должен был стать моим новым домом, долго стоял, задрав голову, и вдыхал эту величественность и строгость, впитывал ее всеми органами чувств. Я трепетал. Я был счастлив и напуган одновременно: во мне смешивались благодарность и восторг от осознания того, что этот замок, чудесный замок – мой дом, и тревога за то, что теперь я должен буду оправдать надежды этого необыкновенного места, навсегда поселяясь здесь…  
Я это помню. Я это навсегда запомню, такое нельзя забыть. Сколько я мог вместить тогда в свою душу – я, семи лет от роду – столько я и испытал, увидев впервые Дом Уэмми. И неважно, что все свои обещания и клятвы быть вежливым, аккуратным, примерным, быть соответствующим – я выбросил из головы, освоившись тут как следует и привыкнув к длинным коридорам, которые перестали казаться мне такими уж необыкновенными… это и в самом деле неважно.  
Потому что я знаю, что все равно люблю эту школу. Наверное, Уэмми построил ее такой, чтобы каждый, кто попадал сюда впервые, замирал от тех самых мыслей и чувств, что испытал несколько назад и я.  
Наверное, мальчик, которого здесь стали звать Л, чувствовал то же самое.  
Все интерьеры Дома Уэмми строгие, но очень богатые: а красивее всех, само собой, парадная комната, или, как все ее здесь называют, зал. В зале устраивают торжества, принимают школьных гостей, играют иногда – но тут уж Роджер следит, чтобы все было аккуратно. Вот мы с Мэттом пробовали там передачи отрабатывать, на роль ворот камин решили приспособить – так он нам такую выволочку устроил… Все из-за окон и витражей, конечно. Витражи – это очень красиво, как узоры из калейдоскопа. Но в интернате, где обитает полсотни детей разного возраста и энергичности, это еще и крайне непрактично. Что мы с Мэттом и доказали, влимонив в них пару раз с ноги. Собственно, поэтому Роджер так и орал. Пожалуй, только Ниа не представляет для витражей никакой опасности: да он и не смотрит на них, я думаю. Он в зале пазлы свои собирает и железную дорогу. Если бы я не жил с ним кучу лет в одной школе, я бы решил, что он выпендривается: согласитесь, туповатые увлечения для гения. Но весь фокус в том, что он просто псих, а для психа психоз – это норма.  
Витражи, кстати, есть и в библиотеке, в окнах, дверях и стенных перегородках: с утра, когда солнце светит как раз в окна библиотеки, на дощатом полу расстилаются цветные узоры. Когда я был маленький, я приходил туда чаще не читать, а смотреть в эти цветные стеклышки. Так что мир у меня был – весь разноцветный.  
И я знаю, что так многие делали. И маленький мальчик, который жил здесь несколько лет назад и не подозревал, каким великим человеком станет – он тоже наверняка раскрашивал улицы и деревья в калейдоскоп витражных стеклышек.  
Спальни у всех одинаковые. Тут уже дело каждого, как ему обставлять свою комнату. Ничего, в принципе, не запрещается, но я не встречал пока энтузиастов, которым хотелось бы капитального ремонта, так что границы дозволенного под вопросом. Ну разве что вешает кто-нибудь постер какой на стену, и все. Вот у Мэтта в комнате над кроватью Курт Кобейн. А у Линды раньше висели какие-то смазливые парни из «Хэнсон». Но я, если честно, сам не видел, это слова Мэтта, он как-то заходил к ней по поручению Роджера.  
Помимо кровати, у каждого здесь есть по шкафу для книг и одежды и тумбочка для личных вещей. Не королевские хоромы, конечно, но для приюта более чем шикарно. Уже только то, что здесь старшим позволено жить в отдельных комнатах, не может не радовать. Я, чего доброго, придушил бы Ниа, если бы мне пришлось жить с ним и сейчас.  
Правда, порой не очень приятно думать, что на твоей кровати до тебя спал какой-то мальчишка, а может и вовсе девчонка. И после того, как ты уйдешь отсюда, покинешь навсегда это место, в эту комнату поселят очередного ее хозяина.  
Хотя кому неприятно, а кому и радость невероятная. Вот комната, где сейчас живет Ниа, раньше принадлежала детективу Л. Он тоже, наверное, забирался с ногами на подоконник – ну для чего же еще эти подоконники так широки. Он тоже расставлял на полках свои книги, в одному ему известном порядке, и, быть может, что-то прятал в них, что-то важное, сокровенное – такое, чего никому нельзя было доверить. И его тоже одолевали разные мысли в этой комнате – в ту пору, когда он еще не знал, какая его ждет судьба, а был хоть и гениальным, но всего лишь мальчишкой.  
В ту пору он жил в комнате, где сейчас живет Ниа. И хотя там не осталось ни одного следа его пребывания, это чертовски здорово – просто знать, что в этих стенах он просыпался, учил уроки, и думал, думал, думал…  
Ниа во всем везет больше.  
Я вздохнул, остановившись перед дверью Роджера, и, подумав мгновение, зашел без стука. В конце концов, он сам меня позвал, я не горел желанием к нему тащиться.  
В кабинете директора уже стоял, к моему немаленькому удивлению, Ниа: причем стоял он как-то понуро, руки по швам, и как будто не знал, куда себя деть. Я не стал скрывать удивления и, нарочно обходя Ниа подальше, встал с другой стороны стола.  
\- Добрый вечер, Мелло, - поздоровался Роджер, и я почувствовал хорошо знакомые мне нотки усталости в его сухом приветствии. Было совершено ясно, о чем мы собираемся разговаривать. И ровно настолько же было неясно, зачем нам нужен белобрысый свидетель – худший из всех возможных, ко всему прочему.  
\- Добрый вечер, Роджер, - кивнул я и отошел еще дальше от Ниа, демонстрируя, что разговаривать в его присутствии не намерен и вообще спешу. Ниа переминался с ноги на ногу и на меня не смотрел. Зато я косился на него, ни капли не смущаясь – еще чего!  
\- У меня к тебе серьезный разговор, Мелло, - начал Роджер, приподняв очки и промокнув лоб и переносицу салфеткой. – Я прекрасно понимаю, как важно для тебя было подготовиться к тесту, но прогул урока – это серьезный проступок.  
Серьезный разговор, серьезный проступок… Что ж за день-то такой, час от часу хуже. Еще и Роджер, черти б его побрали, мог бы и не комментировать своими предположениями мои действия! Важно ли мне подготовиться к тесту – это мне одному и важно, а не вольным слушателям любопытным!  
\- А этот? – возмутился я, махнув рукой в сторону мальчика. – Так и будет стоять тут слушать про то, как важно мне к тесту готовиться?  
Ниа даже не моргнул. Посмотрел на меня коротко и опять уставился в пол. Роджер повторил свои операции с салфеткой и, уже не скрывая усталости, начал объяснять:  
\- А Ниа, или как ты выразился, «этот» - вместе с тобой прогулял урок рисования. Я спрашивал мисс Фэй, и она рассказала мне, что вы оба были в это время у нее в библиотеке. Поэтому вопрос у меня к вам обоим один и тот же – кто вам предоставил такую свободу выбора. С какой стати вы решили, что вправе прогуливать уроки…  
А, точно. Он же прогулял, как и я. Хотя и не вместе со мной, как выразился Роджер.  
Нет, стоп. Именно, что не как и я. Ниа не пришел к началу урока, а я покинул класс не без лишнего шума уже после звонка. Стало быть, художник не стал рассказывать Роджеру о том, как все было. И почему? Знал, что мне попадет? Но ведь рассказал же, что я отсутствовал. Конечно, мне попало бы сильней, если бы Роджер был знаком со всеми деталями моего сегодняшнего посещения урока рисования… но что-то подобный акт милосердия не укладывался у меня в голове. Ну и почему?  
\- Так почему? – Роджер будто озвучил мои мысли. Я посмотрел на него.  
\- Он не вместе со мной прогуливал, - буркнул я, нарочно нажимая на слово «вместе» и втайне надеясь, что разговор пойдет в другое русло.  
Не пошел. Роджер проигнорировал мое замечание. Он ждал ответа.  
Нет, я не собирался рассказывать ему правду. Правда была слишком личной, и ни для кого, кроме меня и Мэтта, она не была интересной. И никого она больше не касалась. Впрочем, все это могло быть психологическим экспериментом, если Линда уже растрепала Роджеру о моем громком уходе, о транспаранте «Мэтт – дубина» и моих словах на прощание.  
Но и в этом случае я не собирался ничего рассказывать. Интернат, даже если в нем воспитывают гениев – это в первую очередь интернат: место, где ты один на один со своими заботами. А рассказывать кому-то – значит признать свою слабость, неспособность решить свои проблемы в одиночку. Роджеру-то оно все не очень интересно. Для вида он и посочувствует, и даже совет даст, не исключено. Но, в конце концов, все это лишено смысла.  
Да и мне его советы не нужны. Ничьи советы мне не нужны. Все и так ясно, как стекло – дубина она и есть дубина. За весь день он ведь так и не подошел ко мне, не поинтересовался про Лондон, не спросил, хочу ли я сыграть с пацанами – сам-то по полю в нападении носился будь здоров. Другие мальчишки меня звали, да мне принципиально не хотелось. Я тогда плюнул на всех и полез на дерево.  
Даже про приставку свою Мэтт меня не спросил. Ждал, видимо, моих извинений.  
Но с какой стати я должен подходить первый? Особенно после сегодняшнего... Вторые сутки строит из себя не пойми что. Гордый… даже вид у него весь день был нарочно надменный, выжидающий… мне от этого его вида только по шее ему надавать хотелось, а уж никак не извиняться.  
И что, рассказать это Роджеру? Смешно…  
Я ничего не ответил. Это все-таки был глупый вопрос. Самый глупый вопрос, какой директор может задать ученику, который не хочет говорить правду. Но и строить из себя дурака, придумывая отговорки, не хочет. Так что я поступил банальнее всего – я промолчал.  
Тогда Роджер повернулся к Ниа.  
\- Ниа, почему? – он не терял надежды, что получит ответ на этот вопрос.  
И он его получил. Ниа, мнущийся, судя по всему, от неловкости ситуации и от того, что нечем было занять руки и мозги, ответил ему.  
\- Потому что я не считаю рисование важным уроком, - честно сказал он. – А я не хочу тратить время на уроки, от которых нет практической пользы.  
Наверное, только он мог так сказать. Как прогноз погоды объявлял. В Винчестере облачно, без осадков, температура воздуха днем – двенадцать градусов выше нуля, а рисование – дерьмо. Ни одной эмоции я ни в его голосе, ни в его лице не прочитал. Собственно, он был прав, от этого рисования только Линда кайфует. Для нее-то, может, и есть польза – и то не практическая, какой жаждал Ниа, а разве что развлекательная. Но для других это именно трата времени.  
\- Ну, я считаю, что не тебе стоит рассказывать о пользе искусства, - сказал Роджер как-то расстроенно. – О том, сколько эстетического удовольствия оно приносит в жизни людей. Ты мальчик начитанный…  
\- Да я не о пользе в жизни людей говорю, - заметил Ниа. – А о пользе исключительно для меня. Мне не нравится рисовать. Я могу расходовать это время с большей полезностью.  
Само собой. Можно получить триумфальный восьмой высший балл, просидев вместо рисования еще часок в библиотеке. Я чуть было не сплюнул сквозь зубы, вспомнив в последний момент, что я не за калиткой школьной нахожусь, а в кабинете директора.  
\- Тем не менее, Ниа. И ты, Мелло. Я хотел бы взять с вас слово, что вы будете посещать уроки, которые означены в вашем расписании. Для библиотеки есть специально отведенное и свободное время. В противном случае я буду вынужден принять меры, но я не хотел бы, чтобы до этого дошло.  
Ниа как-то неубедительно пожал плечами. Я решил не баловать Роджера разнообразием и снова промолчал.  
\- Надеюсь, мы с вами договорились.  
\- Можно идти? – я даже не поверил, что наше свидание окончено так быстро.  
\- Идите… Нет, Мелло, постой, останься на секундочку, - поспешно добавил он, когда я уже почти покинул его кабинет.  
Ниа не выразил к этому никакого интереса. Вышел спокойно и пошел по длинному коридору. А я оглянулся на Роджера.  
\- Я хотел спросить тебя … насчет Мэтта, - сказал он, и я понял, что длинные языки все же донесли ему если не про плакат с метафорой в адрес моего друга, то про наше взаимное молчание и инцидент в столовой точно. И я догадывался, кому эти языки… точнее, язык – мог принадлежать.  
\- А что такое? – я все-таки включил дурака на этот раз. Мне совсем не хотелось слушать нравоучения, которые хоть как-то касались бы моих с Мэттом взаимоотношений.  
\- Ничего. Просто хотел узнать, все ли у вас хорошо. Я видел Мэтта сегодня… он выглядел немного подавленным. И я знаю, что сегодня вы должны были ехать в Лондон, а ваша поездка почему-то сорва…  
\- Откуда? – удивился я, перебив его. – Откуда вы знаете про Лондон?  
Ну неужели Линде растрепал?..  
\- От Мэтта. – Роджер, казалось, был удивлен вопросом. – Он заходил вчера вечером, спрашивал, отпущу ли я вас двоих, если он сможет тебя уговорить. Я разрешил вам поехать. Конечно, вы могли и не договориться… но я решил, что это все же странно.  
Вон оно что. Пай-мальчик Мэтт… Директора, ясное дело, стоит ставить в известность о своих планах, если не хочешь нарваться на неприятности. Однако я всегда считал, что эти планы должны быть как минимум решенными и обговоренными.  
Я стоял и размышлял, что же меня злит в большей степени – то, что Мэтт, совсем как образцовый ученик, отпрашивался у Роджера, в то время как раньше нам ничто не мешало удрать без лишних условностей… или то, что он спрашивал у директора согласия на то, на что я сам его еще не дал – как будто заранее предполагал, что я соглашусь. Как будто мое мнение не так уж и важно.  
Может, я этого и не заметил бы, если бы не чувствовал сейчас столько раздражения к нему. Да скорее всего, я бы ничего и не узнал.  
Но сейчас я стоял и медленно закипал. Значит, все-таки растрепал, хоть и не Линде, а Роджеру. Один фиг – то же самое, просто без посредников. Стоял вчера в этом вот кабинете и спрашивал разрешения, обращаясь как бы и от моего имени тоже… до чего же противно. Я бы сразу поставил Роджера в известность, не опускаясь до унизительного «можно?», или вообще бы ничего ему не сказал.  
\- Все нормально, - сказал я, хотя понимал, что все и близко не нормально. Я не предполагал, как далеко это могло зайти – мы с Мэттом никогда раньше не ссорились. – Может, его контрольная расстроила. А Лондон… ну, передумали просто.  
Я хотел сказать, что ни про какую поездку вообще не слышал – и пускай бы у Роджера голова болела, куда он там отпрашивался на самом деле. Но так подставлять Мэтта… ну как-то не по-пацански это было, хотя он этого явно заслуживал.  
\- Что ж, ясно. Хорошо. Но мне и в самом деле нужно отправить кого-нибудь в Лондон, поэтому я и решил уточнить. Нужны новые украшения на елку, и фейерверки… и еще много чего к Рождеству. Я съездил бы сам, как обычно, но у меня срочное дело назначено на завтра, а тянуть уже некуда. Деньги я вам выделю из школьных запасов, на билеты и на игрушки…  
Зашибись. Я слушал Роджера и чувствовал, как тает весь кайф от возможной поездки в Лондон. Во-первых, это будет не хулиганская вылазка, а школьное поручение. Смешно сказать – Мелло выполняет школьное поручение! Во-вторых, выполнять его я должен в паре с человеком, который или не смотрит на меня, или готов испепелить – по настроению.  
\- Ясно, - мрачно кивнул я. – Я понял.

С Мэттом мы столкнулись перед обедом. Я занял свое привычное место, когда он подошел ко мне, чтобы сообщить одну единственную вещь:  
\- Мне Роджер рассказал про игрушки на елку. Я с тобой никуда не еду.  
\- Да это я с тобой никуда не еду! – оскорбился я. – Еще чего! Да я лучше с Ниа поеду, чем с тобой!  
\- Я заметил, - пробурчал Мэтт и пошел искать себе место, где-нибудь в противоположном конце столовой. А я от души вгрызся в прихваченную с собой шоколадку.  
Если б я знал, чем эта пустая фраза мне обернется!

***

\- У меня совершенно нет времени разбираться в ваших ссорах, - оборвал меня Роджер, поправляя перед зеркалом галстук и не слишком вникая в мои слова. Я с самого утра решил объяснить ему ситуацию и предупредить, что ни в какой Лондон ни за какими игрушками не едет ни Мэтт, ни я. – Я написал список, возьми, пожалуйста. И деньги. Поедешь с Ниа. Линда заходила – сказала, что слышала, будто вы с ним уже договорились.  
\- С кем?! – я распахнул глаза. – С Ниа? Да я… да я уж лучше один смотаюсь!  
Роджер отмахнулся.  
\- Мелло, ну что за жаргон… Нет, слишком многое нужно купить. Конечно, ты уже взрослый и в состоянии путешествовать в одиночку… но я бы хотел, чтобы ты был там не один. Тебе понадобится помощь, да и мне будет спокойнее.  
Я не понимал, как ему вообще может быть спокойнее, если мы с Ниа будем в опасной близости что-то делать вместе. Я отказывался понимать. А Роджера, похоже, не волновало, что я могу убить своего попутчика по дороге, нечаянно или вполне осознанно: он торопливо разворачивал карту и что-то мне на ней показывал, что-то объяснял… говорил знакомые слова, смысл которых я не улавливал, говорил спешно и довольно путано, часто обращаясь ко мне по имени – словно надеясь достучаться.  
\- Мелло, ты меня слышишь? Посмотри, с «Виктории» вам надо доехать до «Вестминстера», потом пересесть на ветку «Джубили», а потом… Мелло?  
Мир переворачивался. Я, Мелло, еду в чертов Лондон с чертовым калькулятором.  
Да ни за что!  
\- Роджер, ты нормальный вообще? Я не поеду никуда с Ниа! – крикнул я.  
Тупизм. Тут, в этом инкубаторе для одаренных, каждый убежден в том, что я псих, бомба без часового механизма – поди угадай, когда рванет. Непредсказуемый, неуправляемый, несносный, и еще дюжина «не», запросто собравшихся в одном человеке. А я не был бы непредсказуемым, если бы все шло так, как я задумывал; и не был бы неуправляемым, если бы меня не ограничивали в этих стенах и не следили за мной неустанно. И уж конечно, никто бы не считал бы меня несносным, если бы здесь существовал еще какой-то способ добиться желаемого, кроме крика.  
Ненавижу это. Невозможность выбора – вот что выбешивает меня до того состояния, которое снискало мне славу истерика и трудного подростка. Но ведь хуже не бывает, когда за тебя решают, не дают тебе и слова сказать… а если дают, то непременно с таким непробиваемым видом, что и так ясно – уж они-то гораздо лучше знают, в чем я нуждаюсь и как должен поступить!  
Это я плохой, а все хорошие…  
Достали! Ненавижу! Не поеду! Не хочу!  
Вот он я, Роджер! Посмотри на меня, ты не со стенкой разговариваешь! Что ты заладил про автобусы, метро, маршрут, деньги какие-то…  
\- Извини меня, Мелло, я убегаю, - Роджер сунул мне карту и две бумажки по пятьдесят фунтов и быстрым шагом вышел из кабинета. Я выругался и рванулся следом – у меня теперь, как и у него, появилось дело, чрезвычайно важное, и я спешил в то крыло, где жили девчонки.  
\- Какого хрена ты Роджеру сказала, что мы собрались ехать с Ниа? – выпалил я с порога, распахнув дверь и хлопнув ею для убедительности. Линда, рисовавшая что-то за столом, вздрогнула и оглянулась: она на меня смотрела так, как кролик, наверное, в последние секунды жизни смотрит на поймавшего его удава. Я и в самом деле готов был ее прикончить.  
\- Ты же… ты сам так сказал, - пробормотала она, когда я подошел вплотную. – Мелло, ты… ты чего?  
\- Я чего?! Это ты больно часто лезешь куда не просят! Уж если ты меня слышала – должно же тебе было хватить мозгов, чтобы понять, что я не из любви к Ниа сказал так!  
\- А чего ты на меня орешь? – она выпрямилась. – Думаешь, я такая дура? Думаешь, не понимаю, что ты Мэтта позлить хотел?  
Я не ответил. Ситуация явно находилась за гранью логики. Линда тоже замолчала и отвернулась к окну.  
\- Просто… просто он постоянно один. И я подумала… с Мэттом вы все равно помиритесь, а Ниа… ну, трудно тебе что ли… один раз.  
О боже! Худшего я и ожидать не мог.  
\- Как альтруистично! – прошипел я. – Вот и ехала бы с ним сама!  
\- А я бы с вами и правда съездила, - сказала она, чуть улыбнувшись. И я выскочил из ее комнаты, пока у меня на шее не оказался еще один балласт.

\- Чувак, поздравляю…  
\- Ну ты крут…  
\- Сотня из ста!  
\- Ага, во дает! Я и половины не решил!  
Я услышал голоса неподалеку и с интересом направился туда, откуда они доносились – в коридор классных комнат. Горстка пацанов и девчонок обступили Ниа, задумчиво изучающего исписанный листок в руках.  
Черт, контрольная!  
Я прищурился, глядя на эту сцену, привычную, набившую оскомину сцену, и чувствуя, как сжимается и тонко звенит в ушах пространство. Я все уже понял.  
Девяносто восемь баллов. Мой результат – девяносто восемь.  
У Мэтта нет и восьмидесяти. У остальных – в пределах пятого-шестого десятка.  
А у меня девяносто восемь, и это шикарно. И я бы порадовался, но… тот, кто всегда впереди на пару баллов… впереди на пару баллов. Сотня из ста! Восклицательный знак, который он ставил в этом семестре: ставил, обращаясь ко мне.  
Я не обращал внимания на тех, кто поздравлял его. Мне было все равно. Ко мне они тоже подходили, а я нарочно не смотрел на их лица. Идиоты. Они не понимали, что я не рад девяноста восьми баллам: для них это был грандиозный результат. Для меня – очередной разгром.  
\- Мелло…  
Я поднял глаза. Восторг окружающих улегся, все они начали потихоньку рассасываться из коридора, и этот голос принадлежал явно не восхищенному ученику. Естественно, Ниа…  
\- Поторопись, - буркнул я, скомкав лист с контрольной работой. – Доволен ты или нет, но ты со мной в Лондон едешь. На, изучай!  
Я всучил ему список Роджера и зашагал к себе – собираться.

До автовокзала мы шли так, что никому бы и в голову не пришло, будто мы вместе: шагов за пятнадцать друг от друга – я спереди, Ниа сзади. Я шел быстро и нервно, и только мысль о том, что заморыш вынужден семенить за мной, чтобы выдержать ритм, доставляла мне удовольствие.  
Меня просто разъедала жгучая обида. В моих потертых наушниках на полной громкости дребезжал «Раммштайн»: их разрывало от воплей и гитарных риффов, а меня – от ненависти и тупой безнадежности.  
Ну почему так? Почему всегда так?  
Почему он всегда впереди, сколько бы усилий я ни прикладывал к тому, чтобы потеснить его с места победителя? Почему его не отправили в какой-нибудь другой интернат? Я мог бы чувствовать себя свободным, может, даже обыкновенным… простым пацаном, который не обязан до поздней ночи сидеть над уроками в ежедневных попытках доказать свое превосходство…  
Если бы его не было рядом, я жил бы, не чувствуя этого напряга. Я читал бы книги, которые любил, а не которые должен был читать; развлекался бы столько же, сколько любой пацан в Доме Уэмми, для которого отметки – это всего лишь отметки, а не вечный укор и зарезервированная вторая строчка во всех школьных ведомостях.  
Я жил бы ради себя, а не ради гонки.  
Да даже если бы мы бывали первыми по очереди, все было бы иначе. Это было бы, пожалуй, даже занятно. Всякий раз хоть какая-то интрига – кто же из нас справится лучше.  
Хоть какой-то интерес…  
Но даже такого удовольствия лохматый калькулятор мне не оставлял. Не было интереса, потому что не было разнообразия: я был запечатан в несвободе второй строчки. Второй – это обидно, потому что это не первый: это уступивший и проигравший. Но второй систематически – это унизительно. Это просто невыносимо.  
«Я должен разрушать, да, да, да!», - орали музыканты на моем родном языке. И эти слова отравляли мне кровь, душу отравляли. Борясь с желанием раскромсать, покорежить, разбить что-нибудь, я разрушал себя сам. Я отревел свое в сопливом детстве – в том непростительно наивном времени, когда я верил, что слезы приносят облегчение. Сейчас мне оставалось сжимать кулаки и держаться. Нужно было держаться. Хотя бы ради гонки.  
«Я должен разрушать, да, да, да… Но разве мне это позволено?»

В автобусе я страшно обрадовался, что захватил с собой плеер. Канун Рождества – время Санта-Клаусов и прочего коммерческого задротства. Предновогодняя атмосфера нас захлестнула, едва мы сели в «Национальный Экспресс». Два часа езды – два часа праздничных песен вперемешку с рекламой. Веселые колокольчики, рождественские ели, волшебные олени и прочие радости… Изнутри и снаружи автобус был обклеен праздничными плакатами. Раздражали они меня сейчас – и постеры, и песни – просто ужасно. На душе и так было пакостно, да еще и моя компания не добавляла мне оптимизма. Ниа в своей дурацкой дутой куртке, которая, как и всего его рубашки, была велика ему размера на три, выглядел еще глупее обычного. На соседнем сиденье он отрешенно крутил карманный кубик Рубика.  
Надо отдать ему должное, он сделал попытку избавить меня от своего общества: зайдя в автобус минутой позже, он, так же как и я, направился к креслам в конце салона, но присел не вплотную, а в соседнем ряду. Я вздохнул с облегчением, закрыл глаза и погрузился в нормальную музыку. Видимо, я задремал, потому что упустил тот момент, когда мы тронулись с места. Вновь открыв глаза, я увидел Ниа рядом с собой.  
\- Свободных кресел больше не было, - объяснил он, не отрываясь от головоломки, когда я, совсем опешив, вытаращился на него и даже выдернул наушники. – А меня попросили пересесть, мужчина и женщина. Они хотели занять два места рядом…  
Я наклонился вперед, чтобы рассмотреть их. Они заметили меня и благодарно улыбнулись – обычная пара семейная, какие-то задроты в очках.  
\- Фак, - буркнул я достаточно громко, чтобы они услышали, и снова врубил плеер.  
Нет, сейчас я уже не удивлялся тому, как все сложилось с этой дурацкой поездкой. Конечно, я должен был ехать за этими клятыми игрушками именно с Ниа: чтобы мне было хуже, чем только возможно. Не представляю, как эта глупая девчонка и Роджер могли ожидать чего-то иного: мне было так плохо, что у меня не хватало сил даже заговорить с калькулятором, наязвить ему или попробовать накостылять.  
Впрочем, последнее все равно было невозможно. Я не мог ударить его, никогда.  
В Доме Уэмми я мог отлупить кого угодно. Я не привык бояться: даже самый элитный интернат – это маленькая казарма, где тебя проверяют на выносливость, а твои нервы – на прочность. Ну, просто положено так. Ведь лучшая кровать в комнате у малолеток, как ни крути, только одна; мест за последними партами меньше, чем желающих там обосноваться; да и сладкого на десерт дают немного, и как твой шоколад может стать соседским, так и соседский - твоим.  
И вообще, есть такая мудрая мысль – прежде смазывают колесо, которое скрипит. В смысле, хочешь жить – умей вертеться. Я это сразу усвоил, а потому не боялся драться ни с равными себе, ни с теми, кто был объективно меня здоровее.  
Но Ниа я не мог и пальцем тронуть. Останавливала негласная иерархия, моя вторая строчка, его первая – я права не имел его толкнуть или ударить. Останавливали его глаза – всегда недоверчивые и безучастные. Останавливало безразличие, с которым он получал свои высшие баллы – понятно, что напускное, но убедительное. А все вместе это делало Ниа слишком непонятным. Детям, да и вообще людям любого возраста проще иметь дело с понятным - непонятное отпугивает и отталкивает.  
Так что никто не трогал его. Не трогал и я.

Простую истину «всегда может быть хуже, чем сейчас» мне доказала предательница-батарейка. В тот момент, когда Элис Купер пообещал взорвать школу на кусочки, плеер пророчески разрядился. Конечно, куда от нее деться, от любой школы.  
Ехать оставалось не меньше часа. Я покосился на своего попутчика: он крутил кубик не очень быстро и как-то необычно. Приглядевшись, я понял, что Ниа собирает грани в шахматном порядке. Эстет, тоже мне.  
Почувствовав мой взгляд, мальчишка замер на секунду: пальцы у него дрогнули, и кубик, ударившись об коленку Ниа, закатился к стене.  
\- Мелло, я не достану его. Он укатился под кресло, на котором сидишь ты.  
Зануда. И почему бы не сказать просто – «под твое кресло»?  
\- А ты попробуй, - буркнул я. – Не думаешь же ты, что я сам за ним полезу?  
Ниа промолчал. Я ждал, что он нагнется и на корточках поползет под кресло – хоть какая-то была бы компенсация нашей сегодняшней поездки: ради такой сцены и день потратить было не так жалко.  
Но мальчишка остался сидеть на месте. Не знаю, сколько он мог бы просидеть, глядя в одну точку на чехле стоящего впереди кресла и меланхолично теребя прядку волос. Не знаю – у меня у первого кончилось терпение.  
Проклятье, и это чучело аутичное обходит меня по баллам!  
\- Черт с тобой, - вспыхнул я. Нашарил возле стены игрушку и сунул ему в руку. – На, держи свою фиговину. И не думай, что я ради тебя за ней полез – да у тебя такой вид, что рядом находиться невозможно!  
Ниа явно не ожидал ничего подобного: вздрогнув, словно очнувшись, он неловко прижал к себе кубик и, кажется, чуть-чуть улыбнулся. Я нарочно отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на него. Еще чего!  
\- Спасибо.  
Это прозвучало ужасно неуклюже – сомнительно было, что Ниа часто приходилось благодарить кого-то за помощь. Я резко развернулся и налетел на мальчишку.  
\- Я же сказал, я не ради тебя!..  
Он посмотрел на меня и выдержал паузу. И я еще подумал, что он улыбался, ха! Веб-камера, а не мальчишка, никаких эмоций. Мне стало неуютно.  
\- Все равно спасибо, - услышал я.

В Лондоне я бывал не очень часто: жирный минус заведения для интеллектуальной элиты и вообще любого интерната, отсутствие всякой свободы перемещения. За нами всеми не уследишь – проще вовсе запретить куда-то ездить. Так что для любой поездки требовались или благословение Роджера, или определенные риск и сноровка. Мы с Мэттом не боялись нарушать правила и удирать втихушку: так я, по крайней мере, считал до недавних событий. Но Ниа, этот гик-головолом, вряд ли бывал здесь хоть однажды. Для путешествий у нас есть спутниковые карты – заходи в Интернет и отправляйся куда душа пожелает, и не только в Лондон, а хотя бы и в Антарктиду. Но одно дело изучать город с экрана монитора, а другое – вдыхать его запах, двигаться в его ритме, впитывать красоту незнакомых окрестностей; чувствовать себя органичным, счастливым и вольным.  
Я оглянулся. Ниа не выглядел ни счастливым, ни вольным. Он напряженно озирался по сторонам и был совсем не похож на прежнего отрешенного Ниа: кубик он убрал в карман куртки; туда же засунул и руки, так что даже его волосы оставались в покое. В других обстоятельствах я, может, и пожалел бы его, вырванного из привычной среды и натянутого в струнку.  
Но не сегодня, это точно. Я с ним сюда не просился.  
Я зло развернул перед собой карту города. Роджер предложил нам маршрут до «Рождественского магазина» на Тули-стрит. Не ближний был свет.  
\- Мы здесь? – Ниа ткнул пальцем в левый нижний угол карты, где схематично был нарисован вокзал «Виктория». Я кивнул.  
\- Почти. Это железнодорожный вокзал, а мы на автобусном. Пошли, тут рядом.  
В самом деле, можно было даже к королеве на чай зайти. Я бы сказал это вслух, если бы был с Мэттом. Посмеялись бы… засранец обидчивый.  
\- Давай резче, - буркнул я, когда мы проходили по Бакингем-палас роуд мимо железнодорожного вокзала. Ниа вертелся по сторонам и отставал, явно завороженный реальной, а не снятой с высоты птичьего полета картинкой. В общем-то было от чего прийти в восторг – непредсказуемо расстилающиеся перекрестки, вырастающие тут и там на нашем пути дома, яркие автобусы и два проехавших мимо кэба, – совсем ничего общего с разрезанными на тысячи кусочков плоскими картинками, которые он привык видеть. И вокзал, конечно – величественная громадина, словно с древней гравюры. А на самом деле – эдвардианское барокко, дитя своего короткого и недавнего времени.  
\- Здесь очень красиво, - пробормотал Ниа, догоняя меня. Я хмыкнул.  
Нет, Ниа. Есть все же на свете вещь, которой ты не знаешь. Ты не знаешь, где по-настоящему красиво. А я знаю, но тебе не скажу. Потому что это мое. Должно же хоть что-то в захваченном твоими интеллектом и везением мире принадлежать только мне?..

На станции я через кассовый аппарат разменял мелочь на свеженапечатанный билет. Ниа внимательно наблюдал за мной и запоминал мои действия – наверняка не хотел задавать вопросов. Я обернулся к нему.  
\- У тебя есть два фунта?  
\- Да.  
\- Давай сюда.  
\- Я сам справлюсь, Мелло, - серьезно сказал он. Я закатил глаза и отошел в сторону.  
Мне очень захотелось забыть его где-нибудь в вагоне, самому по-быстрому съездить на Тули-стрит и не вспоминать о калькуляторе никогда больше. Если бы это только было возможно!  
\- Справляйся, - фыркнул я и через вестибюль пошел в тоннель.

Удивительное дело, потерять Ниа оказалось возможно. Больше того – так и вышло. Как и в самом начале нашей дороги, мы держали внушительную дистанцию. А когда спустились к платформе, я упустил его из виду: обернувшись в очередной раз, я просто не нашел его среди спешащей мелькающей массы людей.  
Я живо представил, как любезно меня встретит Роджер, если я вернусь в интернат один. Глупая идея, столь заманчивая в воображении, казалась не такой уж привлекательной в реальности. Роджер, психолог доморощенный! Он ведь не мог не допустить, что мысль избавиться от Ниа может прийти мне в голову… и где, если не в Лондоне, за сотни миль от нашего дома? Ведь предчувствовал наверняка, что это может произойти, и все же прицепил ко мне этого гика, даже шнурки себе неспособного самостоятельно завязать.  
Зачем? Почему?!  
Не было времени об этом думать. Но одно я знал наверняка – вернуться в приют без Ниа я не мог: там на меня, чего доброго, еще убийство повесили бы. Чертыхаясь, я стал расталкивать толпу и вытягивать шею, стараясь обнаружить белое пятно среди невзрачно-серых пальто и курток.  
\- Ниа! – позвал я, озираясь, но в шуме подходящего электропоезда никто не отозвался.  
Я запаниковал. У меня было секунд пятнадцать на то, чтобы его найти: поезда не ждут зазевавшихся путешественников. А я даже не знал, где искать, внутри или снаружи.  
«Пожалуйста, убедитесь, что ваши личные вещи всегда при вас. Все невостребованные предметы могут быть перемещены или уничтожены», - прогремел у меня в голове безупречный неживой голос, предупреждающий одновременно и о забытых сумках, и о незамедлительном отходе поезда.  
\- Ниа!  
Не было ответа. Не было Ниа. И совсем не было времени.  
Я заметался по платформе, наступил кому-то на ногу и, почти уже отчаявшись, отыскал наконец приметную белую спину среди заходящих в вагон пассажиров. Отлегло… Я скользнул в соседнюю дверь, чувствуя как колотится сердце – и чего это оно? Мне ведь было без разницы, как скоро Ниа доберется до Винчестера в одиночку, и доберется ли: если нет, тем лучше!  
Я покосился на мальчишку… и понял, что облажался просто феерично. Пацан ехал с матерью, выглядел немного младше Ниа, и кроме бросившейся мне в глаза куртки ничем на него и не походил.  
Мое желание сбылось, а я не радовался. Наоборот, я чувствовал себя просто жутко.  
Вагончик, слегка покачиваясь и гудя, мчался к следующей станции. А вот меня самого на скорости девятнадцать миль в час напрочь заклинило. Редкий случай – я не представлял, что мне делать. Выходить на Сент-Джеймсском парке и ехать обратно или добираться до Вестминстера и искать Ниа там? Объявлять по рупору?  
Кошмар…  
Собравшись с мыслями, на всякий случай я прошелся от одного конца вагончика в другой, но своего потерявшегося попутчика не обнаружил. Не было его тут. Через прозрачные окошки я заглянул в два соседних вагона: но там было слишком многолюдно, и я ничего не смог рассмотреть. Пару минут до следующей станции я обдумывал, что должен сделать; не придумав ничего лучше, я вылетел из своего вагона и пересел на следующий. У меня не было при себе мобильника, но у Ниа его не было вовсе, так что это не имело значения. Деваться теперь было некуда – развернуть электропоезд я не мог, а просить помощи было стыдно.  
Я должен был сам что-то предпринять. Но что?  
Если бы я был Ниа… что бы я сделал?  
Хм, да я вообще не стал бы жить, если бы был Ниа… но сейчас не до приколов, ой не до приколов.  
Поехал бы обратно или вперед?  
Это, конечно, зависело от того, были ли у него при себе наличные – смысла ехать куда-то без денег не было. А еще это зависело от того, видел ли он, как я сажусь в поезд. И если видел… он грандиозный говнюк в этом случае!  
Доехав до Вестминстера, я миллион раз пожалел, что мы предусмотрительно не договорились о месте встречи, на случай если потеряем друг друга в толпе.  
Это было мучительно – понимать, что тебе должно быть безразлично, но ты взволнован. Я мог бы прямо сейчас пересесть на соседнюю ветку, купить то, что велел Роджер – шарики, дождики, свечки, мишуру всякую для украшений… список я передал калькулятору, но помнил наизусть. Я мог все это купить и поехать обратно. Да так я и должен был поступить.  
«И чего вы еще ожидали?!» - воскликнул бы я. Развел бы руками… и искал бы белобрысого гения весь наш Дом Уэмми вместе с полицейским патрулем. Да кто угодно, лишь бы не я!  
Но что-то внутри не давало мне этого сделать. Я знал только то, что чувствую сам: я и понятия не имел, о чем сейчас думает Ниа. Ему могло быть страшно, и это было бы даже не удивительно – все же первый раз в Лондоне, в подземке, среди незнакомых людей, да еще и один. На автовокзале он выглядел слегка ошарашенно – как же тогда он чувствовал себя в метро?  
Я мог только догадываться. И хотя я в самом деле ненавидел его, сейчас мне почему-то совсем не хотелось, чтобы ему было плохо и он чего-то боялся.  
Он, конечно, нашел бы какую-нибудь карту, спросил бы дорогу… это же Ниа, первый гений в Доме Уэмми!  
Да, черт возьми. Это был Ниа.  
И как раз поэтому мне стоило бояться. Я не мог с уверенностью сказать, что Ниа хотя бы представление имеет о том, как спросить у незнакомца дорогу; я понятия не имел, что он в состоянии отмочить один на один с огромным городом.  
Я…отвечал за него сегодня. Я отвечал за него, потому что был старше и опытнее. Ниа, мальчик-калькулятор, мальчик-головоломка, коэффициент интеллекта 215, проигрывал мне с разгромным счетом в бытовых мелочах.  
Это он получил за тест по математике сотню баллов. Но сегодня я был Первым. Я, а не Ниа. Это он шел за мной, а не наоборот.  
Поэтому я обязан был его найти.  
Гудящий электропоезд захлопнул двери у меня за спиной. Я шумно, едва ли не рыча, выдохнул, свирепо растрепал волосы и решительно зашагал к противоположной платформе. Нет, раз уж Ниа не было внутри вагона – вероятнее всего, что он остался в начале нашего подземного пути. Ему бы хватило ума не двинуть в сторону Южного Кенсингтона, и уж точно не хватило бы смелости поехать куда-то одному.  
Проклятый Ниа. И проклятый Роджер... Я вовсе даже и не хотел открывать в себе что-то неожиданное, чего не знал и о чем не собирался и мыслить. Честно говоря, я был бы рад прожить до старости, не узнав, какой навязчивой и досадной может быть ответственность.  
Да, это было соблазнительно – оставить его здесь, наивного и растерянного; заставить его почувствовать себя слабым и беспомощным… Но реальность оказалась сложнее. Во всем на свете можно было найти лазейку: во всем, кроме совести. И я не был подонком.  
  
Но, черт возьми, жить в этой роли было бы намного приятнее и проще!  
Роджер! Роджер, это просто нечестно – поступать со мной так. Переворачивать все с ног на голову и заставлять меня думать, будто безукоризненный совершенный Ниа все же чего-то не умеет, а я сам… я сам не могу просто выбросить его из головы.  
Не потому что я боюсь наказания.  
К сожалению, не поэтому.

Как я и предположил, на «Виктории» мне не пришлось тратить много времени на поиски. Поезда ушли, толпа рассосалась, и я запросто заметил Ниа. Он в одиночестве изучал подвешенную на стене схему метро и покачивался на пятках – то ли от напряжения, то ли от скуки.  
Несколько минут, что я провел без него, оказались не очень простыми. Подъезжая к станции, я не сомневался, что выскажу ему все, что думаю, да просто назло – в качестве платы за манипуляции всевидящего Роджера и неприятное открытие.  
Но злость прошла, когда я увидел его. Теперь я не знал, что должен сказать, а потому не сказал вообще ничего: подошел и молча встал рядом, пытаясь незаметно заглянуть ему в лицо и хотя бы частично понять, что он там чувствует.  
А он резко развернулся, не обращая внимания на мои стреляющие взгляды – я не успел даже сконфузиться, настолько неожиданно для меня было увидеть его влажные глаза.  
Кажется, стены подземки рухнули, Лондон отодвинулся, и весь мир замер.  
И я тоже.  
\- Зачем ты уехал без меня?  
Я не ответил.  
Калькулятор хмурил светлые брови и силился убедить меня в том, что совсем не испуган – но сердитые блестящие глаза говорили за себя сами. Слова, которые я и без того не мог связать вместе, застыли и встали комом где-то в горле.  
\- Роджер послал нас сюда вдвоем. Я прекрасно осведомлен, что у тебя нет ни малейшего желания заниматься чем-то вместе со мной, но это Роджер решил так, а не я, - голос у Ниа звенел. – Мы вместе уехали, и значит, должны вместе вернуться. Или ты думаешь по-другому, Мелло?  
Он говорил быстро и нервно, совсем не так, как обычно. Хотя он и старался держаться спокойно и уравновешенно, у него получалось так плохо, что было даже не смешно.  
Было вообще не смешно. Последнее, что я хотел когда-либо делать – это извиняться перед ним. Но от его несчастного вида и вырывавшихся злых слов я чувствовал, как все внутри чернеет и сохнет.  
Это было… паршиво. Ужасно паршиво.  
И еще я не мог поверить в то, что увидел и услышал. Он был обижен, он обвинял меня! Это было неслыханно... и вообще противоестественно. Ведь калькулятор же, кубик Рубика! Мальчик-процессор…  
Я закусил губу и уткнулся взглядом в плитку на платформе.  
Мне было наплевать, ведь правда же?..  
\- Я тебя звал, Мелло, - тихо сказал Ниа. – А ты… ты ломанулся в этот вагон.  
Он сказал так и отвернулся. Нет, он не ждал, что я буду извиняться. Ничего он не ждал, просто накипело. Я никогда в жизни не видел его таким. Ну и поездочка у нас приключилась, однако же. Счастливое Рождество, что и говорить.  
Нет… мне не за что было просить прощения. Я тоже не ощутил подъема и радости от того, что произошло; и не специально бросил его одного. И вообще я успел надумать-передумать такого, о чем он и не догадывался. Если и должен кто извиняться, так это Роджер – и не перед Ниа, а перед нами обоими.  
Но кое-что я все же мог сделать. Мог… и хотел. Для калькулятора, столкнувшегося с нерешаемой задачей и растерявшегося в ее условиях. И для себя, вынужденного отвечать сегодня за все, что его касалось – в том числе и за критические ошибки, эти неподдающиеся логике и математике слезы.  
\- Пошли, - сказал я твердо.  
И, крепко ухватив его за рукав и не дав времени на возмущения, потащил за собой.  
\- Куда ты меня ведешь? – не выдержал Ниа, когда я вытащил его на землю из-под «Вестминстера». - Мы же должны были пересесть на серую ветку! Мелло…  
\- Забудь, успеем, - оборвал я его. – Ты не под ноги смотри, а по сторонам! Смотри и запоминай! Ты такое больше нигде не увидишь!  
\- Пусти…  
Он вырвался и замер, резко задрав голову – завороженный крошечный пацан перед величественной громадной башней Святого Стефана. Ее-то он точно видел на картинках неоднократно – да и кто не видел первейшую достопримечательность здешних мест, часовую башню с известным всему миру громким названием, гордость столичных жителей и предмет обожания поп-культуры; символ не только Лондона, а Британии в целом.  
\- Увидишь и круче, - сказал я пренебрежительно. – Пошли, чем быстрее займем очередь, тем лучше. Нам налево…  
Он пошел за мной – заторможенно, не отрывая взгляда от внушительного и строгого здания парламента, царственно подпирающего шпилями серое небо.  
Когда мы с Мэттом впервые оказались здесь, мы словно опьянели от восторга. Хохоча от переполнявшего нас кайфа и разбросав руки в стороны, мы носились по огромному Вестминстерскому мосту: и внутри нас распахивалась такая же размашистая радость. И от чего бы… всего лишь от одной красоты.  
Не могло быть так, что Ниа даже это было безразлично. Я оглянулся на него.  
Он забавно выглядел: куртка на нем вся как-то сбилась, оттого что он сам шел перекосившись, выворачивая голову вверх и вбок; а еще он успел слегка покраснеть от законного зимнего морозца. Я усмехнулся было, но, спохватившись, вздохнул.  
Это было неправильно. Я не должен был обращать на него внимания. Не должен был вести его туда, куда вел. Не должен был думать о нем больше, чем это было необходимо в рамках школьной программы и нашей негласной борьбы: тем более сегодня, когда он, исполненный равнодушия, снова сделал меня в этой клятой контрольной по математике.  
Я вообще ничего не должен был делать и чувствовать.  
Но сегодня был какой-то сумасшедший день. И я вел ненавистного Ниа вперед по мосту – потому что сам хотел показать ему город таким, каким любил его. Я ведь ничего и никогда в жизни не делал, если не хотел сам.  
На середине моста Ниа наконец отвлекся от Вестминстерского Дворца и оглянулся вокруг: широченная Темза словно заключила нас в объятья.  
Я балдел от мостов, от любых. Мэтту больше всего нравился царственный и исполненный достоинства Тауэрский, а мне было все равно: я и скромный Лондонский любил. Помню, когда я еще даже языка не знал английского, Уэмми всей нашей мелкой братии напевал про него совершенно неотвязную детскую песню – ну, там еще куплеты были бесконечные и музыка простенькая. И я все гадал, что же это за мост такой необыкновенный, который все падает и падает...  
Ниа нерешительно провел рукой по чугунным перилам. А я перегнулся вниз, сплюнул и пожалел все же, что нет со мной засранца Мэтта: мы с ним здорово соревновались в плевках с мостов на дальность: обычно пока на нас не начинал орать какой-нибудь блюститель порядка.  
\- Круто? – спросил я, не разгибаясь. Ниа не ответил – то ли не услышал, увлеченный декоративным фонарем, то ли просто не захотел. Вот уж кто бы никогда не стал плевать с мостов и развлекаться по-настоящему. Подумать смешно…  
Я плюнул снова – на сей раз от осознания того, как же нелепо то, что я сейчас делаю – и двинулся вперед.  
\- Это далеко – то место, в которое ты меня ведешь? – услышал я за спиной.  
А это было совсем недалеко и одновременно повсюду.  
Можно было много говорить о самых замечательных местах в столице – историческом Тауэре, гармоничном Храме Святого Павла, пестром и шумном Пиккадилли, обширных парках – зеленых уголках спокойствия. И все это было бы даже верно.  
Но не для меня, это факт. Я любил необъятный Лондон: развернутый, как на ладони, потрясающий переплетениями улиц, бесконечный и всюду разный. Я любил Лондон, неторопливо простирающийся передо мной в своем великолепии; любил его особенно сильно целых тридцать замирательных минут в воздухе – на высоте, доступной птицам и таким вот энтузиастам, как я.  
И я дорожил этими минутами. А теперь я вот так запросто хотел отдать это Ниа – человеку, которому, вполне вероятно, это было совсем не нужно.  
Ну, да что уже теперь. Говорят, бесполезно запирать конюшню, когда лошадь уже сбежала. Верно говорят.

Я решил, что Роджер не очень обидится, если я потрачу немного денег из той суммы, что он выделил мне на игрушки: точнее, совсем не обидится, потому что ничего не узнает. Так что, отстояв с полчаса в очереди, я разменял пятьдесят фунтов в кассе Каунти-холла.  
\- Ты думаешь, что это честно – тратить деньги Роджера?  
Вопрос, которого я ждал, Ниа задал мне почему-то не сразу. До нас почти уже доехала свободная кабинка, когда он решил вдруг напомнить мне о совести.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что это деньги Роджера? Может быть, они мои, - заметил я.  
\- Но они не твои, - уверенно сказал Ниа.  
\- Ну и что. - Я пожал плечами. – Ты забыл? Ты вроде как сирота. Тебе положено государственное обеспечение. А это деньги всего Дома Уэмми, на общие нужды. Да и я не ставил нож к горлу Роджера и не грабил его… так ведь?  
Ниа не ответил. Чем бы ни объяснялся его вопрос - правопорядочностью или обычным любопытством – это было уже неважно, подошла наша очередь занимать места. Капсула начала быстро заполняться людьми, и я предусмотрительно скользнул в самое выгодное место, откуда лучше всего было приступить – с видом на Парламент. Хотя капсула была спроектирована изнутри так, что обзор в любом случае был прекрасным – даже вниз можно было смотреть почти отвесно – простоять полчаса на одном месте было бы глупо.  
Я приник к стеклу, и Центральный Лондон начал неторопливо опускаться и разворачиваться вокруг нас, по оба берега потихоньку открывая многоярусные и широченные свои богатства. Прогулочные катерки на воде становились все меньше, а Лондон – все просторнее. Конечно, это вряд ли можно было сравнить с полетом птицы – все же прозрачный пузырь на массивных литых опорах был для такого сравнения слишком прозаичным. И все равно, поднимаясь медленно и неуклонно, я снова чувствовал, как наливает меня пьянящее чувство: я оставлял внизу всех этих крошечных смертных и поднимался туда, где даже дышать, казалось, было необязательно; где не было ничего, кроме панорамы бесконечно великого города. Лондон был всюду, куда хватало взгляда: Лондон наполнял меня до краев. И когда казалось, во мне уже нет места, он разворачивался и разворачивался все больше, дразня неясными очертаниями недосягаемых уже взгляду зданий. Ему не было конца, и на пределе возможностей зрения оставалось охватывать не столько взглядом, сколько самим сердцем: преодолевать законы физики и вообще всякие законы, плевать на них и парить над городом. Сам я, может, находился и в капсуле; но мое сердце колотилось одновременно над флагом на шпиле Парламента, над голыми декабрьскими деревьями в парке Святого Джеймса и над мостами между берегами Темзы, ни один из которых не походил на другой.  
Я понятия не имел, чувствует ли это все Ниа. И понятия не имел, зачем же все-таки отдал ему это: ведь возможно, в этой самой кабинке когда-то мы изобретали свой собственный Лондон с Мэттом. Малая толика этого аттракциона, успевшего стать популярным, должно быть, у половины населения земного шара, принадлежала и нам – ведь когда-то мы, два сбежавших из казенных стен искателя приключений, первый раз поднялись над Темзой. Про то, что я тогда впервые почувствовал, говорят – «невозможно описать». Ерунда, все на свете можно описать. Но иногда слова кажутся для этого слишком громоздкими и неуместными.  
Так оно и было.  
А теперь… теперь я просто так поделился этим с тем, кого больше всего на свете ненавижу.  
Каждый день. За исключением этого странного сегодня.  
\- Смотри, - я махнул рукой в сторону Вестминстера. – Вон Аббатство. Вон то, белое здание. Вон Министерство Обороны, громадина. За ним Банкетный зал, но его еле видно… зато вон Букингемский Дворец, а перед ним – Хорс Гардз Пэрейд… четко, как на ладони! Жалко, что зима, там летом очень красиво, да и набережная летом совсем иначе выглядит. Но нам и без того повезло, что тумана нет… А вон Чаринг-кросс, но его лучше с другого края смотреть… ну, успеем еще…  
Город распахивался все шире, и я, выискивая знакомые места, жарко рассказывал про них Ниа: «а вон Трафальгарская площадь, и даже колонну Нельсона видно», «и Национальная галерея, вон она, а рядом - Церковь Святого Мартина, голубой циферблат…», «а вон те зеленые купола – это Адмиралтейство…»  
И пока я трещал так, нас обступили человек семь-восемь – боковым зрением я отметил как они, заинтересовываясь, подходили меня послушать. Зато Ниа никак не отреагировал на мою добровольно взятую роль гида. Я понятия не имел, нужно ли ему что-то рассказывать – то, что он ни разу здесь не был, не значило, что он всего этого не знал. Но я чувствовал бы себя еще глупее, если бы молчал; и я вываливал все, что вспоминал, только чтобы не думать о случившемся в подземке. Ниа не перебивал меня: апатично, но покладисто он шел за мной вдоль стеклянной стены и поворачивался туда, куда я показывал. Если бы я посмотрел на него, я, может, и удивился бы тому, как он выглядит – задумчивый больше, чем обычно, обескураженный, несчастный сломанный калькулятор. Но я не смотрел на него. Я смотрел только вниз, где с одной стороны от нас реку пересекали зеленый старичок Вестминстер, озорно-клетчатый Ламбет и едва различимый в тумане Воксхолл; а с другой - крепкий Хангерфорд и Голден Джубили на пилонах и вантах и их изящный сосед Ватерлоо. За ним Темза круто поворачивала в сторону Сити, откуда приветливо напоминали о себе крошечные Собор Святого Павла и церковь Сент-Брайд, и горделиво высовывались такие же крошечные, но не терявшие претенциозности деловые центры.  
Я отыскал окруженный подъемными кранами незаконченный еще Корнишон. Нелепый, огурец огурцом – но симпатичный. Я видел проект этого небоскреба, и мне он нравился – отчасти потому, что недоброжелателей у него уже сейчас, до официального рождения, накопилось немало. Он был один такой, исключительный и уникальный: на фоне выдержанной в традициях архитектуры старого города он выглядел примерно так же, как, должно быть, выглядела бы королева Елизавета в широченных трубах и балахонах Мэтта. Минувшие лет пять обогатили Лондон на хай-тек и неортодоксальные сооружения: да то же колесо обозрения, приуроченное к новому тысячелетию, стало одним из удивительных здешних новшеств. Но Корнишон все равно был удивительнее прочих – потому, наверное, горожане так и расходились в своих мнениях и ожиданиях.  
Ну а что касалось меня – я с интересом ждал, когда кончится строительство.  
\- Вон Фостер свою башню строит, - сказал я. – Мы ее поближе тоже увидим. Нам почти в те края, только на другой берег. А вон Собор, видишь?  
Я спросил машинально – просто потому, что сам сконцентрировался на нем. Но поскольку этот сорвавшийся с языка вопрос предполагал какую-то реакцию, мне пришлось все-таки обернуться.  
Ниа больше не смотрел по сторонам. Он молча ждал, когда я повернусь к нему, и не отрывал от меня пристального взгляда.  
\- Мелло… - он запнулся. – Ты чего?  
Я нахмурился. Черт, где-то я недавно это уже слышал.  
\- А чего?  
Ниа приподнял брови и неуклюже развел руками – словно показывая на все вместе и объясняя все сразу. И я почувствовал себя идиотом. Действительно… чего я?  
\- А иди ты, - буркнул я и торопливо протиснулся в противоположный край капсулы. Там я ожесточенно развернул припасенный во внутреннем кармане шоколадный батончик и все оставшееся время простоял на одном месте, сверля взглядом Имперский военный музей - полный решимости не заговорить с калькулятором никогда больше, вплоть до моего совершеннолетия. Или, на худой конец, до конца этой ужасной рождественской миссии.  
Но ничего не вышло. Когда мы спустились на землю и я, подумав немного, принял решение уехать со станции Ватерлоо, Ниа сам остановил меня.  
\- Подожди, Мелло…  
Я скрестил руки и развернулся к нему всем корпусом – на сей раз ни капельки не скрывая раздражения. Ниа замялся.  
\- Куда теперь? – выдавил он.  
\- На метро, - буркнул я. – Тут ближе будет. Ты идешь?  
Ниа повел плечом и как-то странно посмотрел в сторону набережной. Он довольно долго стоял вот так, молча глядя на противоположный берег – так что мне пришлось вернуться на несколько шагов.  
\- Может… может, мы пройдем вдоль речки? Пешком? – наконец сказал он.  
Вот удовольствие было бы! Я уже почти готов был озвучить свое категоричное «ни за что!», когда неожиданно для самого себя сказал совсем другое:  
\- Да ну… Часа полтора плестись.  
Ниа ничего не ответил на это, но чуть заметно сник. Он бросил еще один взгляд в сторону Уайтхолла, усеивающих набережную государственных резиденций – и я засомневался.  
Никогда раньше калькулятор не просил меня о чем-то. Это было, конечно, резонно и предусмотрительно: ведь проще не совершать бесполезных поступков, если результат известен заранее, и не задавать нелепых вопросов, если ты уверен в том, что именно так они и будут выглядеть. Ниа был, может, и высокомерным – но дураком он уж точно не был. Поэтому он вертелся на своей орбите и ни к кому не лез.  
Тем страннее было слышать от него подобное предложение.  
И я задумался. Ну, в конце концов… почему бы и нет? Если очень уж допечет… я всегда могу представить, что иду один, любуюсь окрестностями – благо, любоваться нашлось бы чем.  
На этот раз хуже уж точно не могло быть.  
\- А не боишься, что я тебя утоплю? – мрачно пошутил я.  
Ниа покачал белобрысой головой. Все у него было не как у нормальных людей: даже его дурацкие, лишенные всякого оттенка вихры.  
\- Ну ладно, - вздохнул я. – Пошли.

И мы пошли.  
Молча и довольно неспешно. При желании можно было бы и быстрее – но у Ниа такого желания, похоже, не было: он тормозил везде, где ему было интересно. Начал он с памятника Воздушным силам, внушительного орла на постаменте, едва мы отошли от Вестминстерского моста. Тогда я понял, что путешествие затянется.  
Мне вообще-то было все равно. Я просто вел этого придурка вперед, доедал шоколадку и изредка думал о том, как было бы здорово, если бы память об этой нежданной прогулке умерла вместе с нами. А еще думал, как помириться с Мэттом, и как все-таки жалко, что густо засаженная зеленая набережная сейчас так гола и уныла. Рождественское настроение, о котором все так любили говорить в книгах, которые я читал, и редких телешоу, которые смотрел, явно забыло навестить меня.  
Не могло быть иначе. Давным-давно, еще мальчишкой, Л рассчитал, что у Санта-Клауса есть полторы тысячных доли секунды на посещение каждого ребенка, который хорошо себя вел; а его сани должны лететь в шестнадцать раз быстрее скорости звука. Сделал он это ради смеха, но вышло так, что шутка эта точно и полностью выразила все отношение воспитанников Уэмми к праздничной мишуре. С тех пор ее вспоминают каждое Рождество, а еще непременно втирают наивным новеньким, для которых Санта-Клаус - еще реальная фигура.  
В самом деле, было бы смешно, если б люди, способные мигом извлекать кубические корни из шестизначных чисел, верили в легенды и сказки.  
Я к тому же не был особенно религиозен, и для меня Рождество было приятной возможностью расслабиться, не больше. Мне всегда нравилось, как живо преображается приют под руководством Роджера и старших преподов: мальки вдохновенно кромсали и клеили бесконечные снежинки и фонарики, старшие ребята вешали под потолок гирлянды и дождики, двери спален и кабинетов украшались венками остролиста, а в динамиках под вечер тихо звучали пронизывающие «Щедрик» и «Тихая ночь» - те мелодии, над которыми я бы никогда не стал прикалываться.  
Этого мне и в этом году было бы достаточно. Но на сей раз игрушки появлялись не сами собой из ниоткуда – их должны были доставить в приют мы с Ниа, и это значительно омрачало удовольствие. Так что я хмуро брел по набережной, пиная найденную жестяную банку.  
Одно радовало – набережная была все же красивая. Чистая и аккуратная, выложенная светлой плиткой, с частыми коваными скамейками и фонарями на бортах. Мы миновали Министерство Обороны, Уайтхолл Корт и вокзал Чаринг-Кросс: Ниа чуть было не грохнулся вниз, запнувшись под мостом, так засмотрелся на него. Вокзал был ничего, нестандартный уж точно – с внешней стороны просто наглядное пособие по стереометрии. Смелое, я бы сказал.  
Потом мы уделили несколько минут толстеньким сфинксам и египетскому обелиску с древними письменами… и я вдруг резко понял, что хочу есть. Ясное дело – мы бы уже наверняка ехали домой, если бы мне не приспичило добродетельствовать, а Ниа после этого – таскаться по городу за новыми впечатлениями.  
\- Нам надо найти какую-нибудь кафешку, - сказал я уже почти что оседлавшему сфинкса калькулятору. – Я есть хочу.  
Он как-то на глазах смелел: казалось, мое общество его совершенно не напрягает. Но когда я сказал, что голоден, он посмотрел на меня очень странно.  
\- Тогда пойдем, - сказал он и отошел от обелиска. – Если хочешь, возьми карту.  
Я покачал головой. Я и без карты знал, где тут можно покушать, и повел Ниа в сторону Ковент-Гарден, на улицу Стрэнд: там среди всех кафешек, кофеен и пиццерий мы с Мэттом когда-то отыскали восхитительную булочную.  
Я уже наяву видел перед собой свои любимые шоколадные кексы...  
…когда случилось непредсказуемое.  
Я полез в карман джинсов за деньгами и не нашел там ни пенса.  
Сотня фунтов!!!  
Я лихорадочно зашарил по всем другим карманам, но это было бессмысленно – я прекрасно помнил, куда клал деньги: именно туда, где, говорят, их нельзя носить, в карман на заднице.  
Вот же… скотство!  
Плакали рождественские игрушки! Плакали кексы! И плакали, похоже, мои выходные – Роджер теперь меня в покое не оставит, заставит батрачить на Дом Уэмми без всякой отдачи, пока не решит, что я наказан достаточно. Нет, я, конечно, смогу что-нибудь придумать, что-нибудь навертеть такое, чтобы мне не попало, но…  
Это не какая-нибудь пустяковина, это сотня фунтов!  
Сказать, что отобрали? Унизительно…  
Свалить все на Ниа? Неправдоподобно…  
Я покосился на него: он, несомненно, все понял, но ничего не пытался сказать: просто наблюдал за моими тщетными попытками отыскать деньги в складках одежды.  
Черта с два, конечно. Денег нигде не было. Наверное, я выронил их, когда покупал билеты, или у меня их правда сперли – да хотя бы в той же капсуле, тогда много кто рядом отирался.  
\- Деньги пропали, - глупо сказал я. Но все и без слов было ясно.  
Ниа вытащил из кармана куртки мелочь и, слегка подкинув на ладони, звякнул монетками. Фунта три-четыре, не больше.  
Проклятье…  
\- Что будем делать? – мрачно спросил я.  
\- Обедать, я полагаю. - Ниа только плечом повел. – Этого хватит на то, чтобы перекусить.  
Я недоверчиво прищурился. Вот это номер!  
\- Ты так спокойно о еде говоришь? – поразился я.  
\- Не зря же мы сюда шли, - невозмутимо заметил он. – И потом, я тоже голоден.  
\- Ниа, - я кашлянул и попытался вложить в следующую фразу столько серьезности, сколько должно было хватить, чтобы даже он оценил масштаб катастрофы. – Мы потеряли деньги, за которые должны были купить эти рождественские примочки. Целых сто фунтов.  
\- Ты потерял, - поправил Ниа. – И не сто, а восемьдесят – те, что остались… Что тут можно купить на три пятьдесят?  
Мне захотелось встряхнуть его. Или самому встряхнуться. Сделать хоть что-нибудь. Нужно было хоть что-то сделать – нельзя было просто сидеть тут и жрать, когда в приюте нас… меня ожидал допрос, куда же я все-таки дел столько денег.  
Пока я думал об этом и безнадежно пытался извлечь из карманов то, чего там явно не было, Ниа заказал две булочки.  
\- Сам ешь, - буркнул я, когда он протянул мне одну, и выскочил на улицу в наивной надежде найти оброненные деньги где-то рядом. Даже если бы я и выронил их неподалеку, нелепо было ожидать, что они мирно ждут меня на том самом месте. Но ничем больше я не мог себе помочь – потому и носился сейчас от одного фасада закусочной к другому, не поднимая глаз и не глядя никуда, кроме как под ноги. В конце концов я чуть было не столкнулся с велосипедистом, которому пришлось лихо вильнуть в сторону, чтобы не на меня наехать: я в сердцах бросил ему в спину что-то из непереводимого немецкого фольклора и обозлился. Абсурд! Это были даже не ключи или документы – вещи, лучшее применение которым найти без проблем мог только их настоящий хозяин. Универсальные бумажки чувствовали себя комфортно в любых руках – и сейчас, увы, не в моих.  
Ниа ожидал меня на перекрестке, доедая булку.  
\- Полагаешь, это реально – найти их здесь? – спросил он. Мне показалось, с усмешкой. Именно показалось, конечно – просто я злился на все вокруг: на эту тупую улицу, на велосипедиста, на прямолинейного и бестактного калькулятора. Вычислительные машинки не умели иначе – но я не понимал, зачем подливать в огонь масла и делать мне хуже, чем было.  
\- Конечно, нет! – вспыхнул я. – Я не настолько тупой, как ты, возможно, считаешь! Подсказал бы кто-нибудь вариант получше, я бы послушал! Может быть, ты, а?!  
Ниа прожевал булку до конца и кивнул.  
\- Я предлагаю дойти до Тауэрского моста.  
\- Ты что, совсем того?! – опешил я.  
\- Мы все равно в конце концов пришли бы туда, - сказал Ниа. – Рождественский магазин совсем рядом. Какая разница, Мелло? Это просто деньги. Ты же не потерял карточку на метро и билет на обратный автобус – стало быть, мы спокойно можем вернуться домой. И почему ты так расстраиваешься?  
\- Я не расстраиваюсь! – оскорбился я. – Ты-то что в этом понимаешь!  
Мою последнюю фразу Ниа проигнорировал. Снова зарядил свои невыносимо безукоризненные грамматические конструкции – и как всегда без эмоций.  
\- В любом случае нам остается вернуться в Уэмми без игрушек – сейчас или позже. Но я не буду настаивать, конечно, если ты категорически против. На, возьми, это твоя.  
\- Засунь ее себе знаешь куда? – я оттолкнул протянутую мне булку. – Ну и пошли, пошли, раз тебе так напекло!  
Я совсем перестал узнавать себя. В самом деле, я так и сказал ему – да, Ниа, конечно! Давай как старые добрые друзья пройдемся вдоль речки – плевать, что мы вернемся с пустыми руками, Роджер законсервирует меня в порицаниях и отработке, а Мэтт и ребята просто обсмеют, если узнают: плевать, ведь ты значишь для меня несравненно больше, чем все это! Больше, чем мое собственное достоинство!  
Не иначе как я спятил. Я все сегодня делал назло и вопреки: на этот раз чтобы он не считал, будто я волнуюсь – уж слишком много людей постоянно подозревали меня в том, что я только и делаю, что киплю и волнуюсь; чтобы не за ним осталось последнее слово; чтобы вдребезги расшиблась его ледяная уверенность в том, что я категорически против чего-либо. Знать об этом мог только я, но не Ниа.  
Все равно мне, все равно! Мост так мост!  
Теперь я сам чуть не плакал от того, как пасовал перед ним. Да, я в жизни ничего не сделал такого, чего сам не хотел. Но никто, кроме Ниа, не мог заставить меня хотеть то, о чем в здравом уме я не стал бы и думать.

Вечер наконец начал сменять день, а город – потихоньку проявляться в новых красках искусственного света. Наступало время такого нерешительного полумрака – вроде и не день уже, но еще не вечер. Тут и там зажигались окна и фонари, отражались в воде неясными бликами. Завораживали ажурно-неоновый огромный Глаз на другом берегу и очертания мостов – уже пройденных и еще только ожидающих нас.  
Набережная Виктории кончилась, когда мы прошли мимо пришвартованных шлюпов ее Величества. Мне было их немного жаль. Если бы они могли думать – вечерами они наверняка вспоминали те дни, когда они были больше прославлены своей военной службой, чем пустым болтанием у берега Темзы.  
Ниа дольше, чем у двух других шлюпов, стоял напротив Веллингтона – такого же безукоризненно белого, как и он сам. Я хмыкнул, представив, как забавно бы выглядел мальчишка на палубе – наверное, слился бы с ней – но тут же отогнал эту глупую мысль.  
А идти оставалось все еще немало. Я перевел Ниа через мост Блэкфрайерз – на прежнем берегу нас ждал тупик – и повел переулками через Саутварк. Тут уж и мне пригодилась карта – без нее мы плутали бы больше, но и с ней вышло не очень живо. Прямиком по набережной идти было, конечно, легче. Да и не бывал я здесь ни разу, если честно.  
Когда мы вышли к Собору, ноги у меня гудели, и есть хотелось так сильно, что я готов был уже сожрать купленную калькулятором булочку.  
\- Ниа, мне надоело, - честно сказал я. – Давай до Лондонского моста, и все. А Тауэр и оттуда хорошо видно.  
Ниа послушно кивнул.  
\- Тебе самому не надоело? – зачем-то спросил я.  
\- Здесь красиво и интересно, - ответил он. – Но я тоже устал, если ты об этом.  
А небо уже здорово потемнело. Не знаю, может быть только поэтому я обратил наконец внимание на то, чего не замечал раньше – на его фоне сквозь сумрак празднично мигали огоньки развешанных на деревьях напротив собора гирлянд. И у самого входа стояла невысокая скромно украшенная, но очень симпатичная елочка.  
\- Как думаешь, мы можем зайти?  
\- Туда?..  
Я не знал, можем ли мы туда зайти. Наверняка да… но я чувствовал бы себя неловко.  
\- Адвент, - пробормотал я. – Там сейчас служба. Я не знаю, я не уверен…  
\- А я был однажды в Винчестерском Соборе в Сочельник, - неожиданно признался Ниа, поглаживая елку – явно погруженный в воспоминания о чем-то своем, дорогом ему одному. Куда-то подевался его равнодушный тон и неуклюже правильные фразы: он даже стал похож на обычного пацана. Что-то с ним случилось, как в метро: может, доносящийся до нас рождественский гимн и мерцающая гирлянда делали свое дело?  
Я и сам чувствовал себя странно. Почти умиротворенно. Отодвинулись усталость и голод – я все еще чувствовал их; но здесь, у этой маленькой подлинно рождественской елки, они не только не мешали мне, но даже настраивали на неторопливую такую безмятежность и… доверие, может быть?  
Я ведь не заставлял Ниа вспоминать это.  
А он вспоминал. Замерзший задумчивый мальчик-калькулятор вспоминал какой-то особенный, впечатливший его до глубины души день.  
Мне нафиг это не было нужно. Но я не перебивал. Может, потому что его признание тоже ничуть не мешало и вполне соответствовало происходящему – хотя переживаемое изнутри трудно назвать происходящим в привычном смысле этого слова. А может, по какой-то другой причине. Как бы ни было, я совершенно не хотел искать ее там, у порога собора и на границе реального времени и полузабытых воспоминаний – чистых и искренних, как запредельно прекрасные голоса за стеной из серого камня. Казалось, эти непостижимые голоса возвращали мне то, что я давным-давно потерял – а может быть, никогда и не имел даже. Они проникали мне в сердце, в каждую мою мысль проникали – опьяняли меня, грешника, сладко травили и, казалось, преображали вплоть до тех самых клеточек, что делали из меня пацана по имени Мелло.  
Впрочем, не было это важно, как меня зовут. Пока можно было стоять там и глотать настоящую красоту как холодный, до мурашек пробирающий воздух, ничего больше не было важно. Даже глупая бесконечная гонка за право быть первым перестала иметь значение. А пропавшие деньги и вовсе казались пустяком.  
Не хотелось думать ни о чем таком, что прежде раздражало и тревожило меня.  
Думать вообще не хотелось. И не получалось.  
Зато получалось слушать, не думая. И я не перебивал Ниа.  
– Там… пели. Как здесь, но даже еще лучше, - продолжил он. – А я... я куда-то улетал как будто. И все выглядели так, будто они… тоже…  
Он сказал так и, кажется, смутился: смешно задрал голову, чтобы рассмотреть Собор.  
Или мне это почудилось?  
Я ничего не сказал.  
Мы постояли там еще немного. Не знаю, сколько. Мог пройти час, а могли и всего три минуты: я совсем потерял счет времени. И ушли мы оттуда все так же молча.  
Заключительный пункт этой немыслимой экскурсии ждал нас точно за углом.

Лондонский мост был самым аскетичным среди всех пешеходных мостов центра. Но не вечером и не ночью, когда из исключительно функционального сооружения он превращался в монолитный светящийся блок словно из футуристического кино. В темной глади воды отражались его оранжево-красные борта – гладкие, без излишеств и украшений.  
В этой простоте и была его красота.  
Но невезучий это был мост, и не зря про него сложили такую жуткую песенку – сейчас-то смех, а люди веками с ним мучились.  
История у него была удивительная. Сперва он страдал от штормов, пожаров и викингов – пока не рухнул. Потом, в ту пору, когда он больше походил на обычную улицу, чем на мост, он замерзал, горел и медленно разваливался. Наконец рядом с ним построили новый – каменный и надежный – а старый полностью снесли.  
Но и на этом приключения моста не кончились. Его продали по частям и увезли в Америку, где он, заново собранный, стоял и по сей день; а настоящий Лондонский мост, до которого мы наконец добрели с Ниа - тот был совсем новый и молодой, почти ровесник детектива Л.  
Я даже не заметил, как начал насвистывать ту самую песню из детства. Атмосфера благоволила: небо становилось все темней, людей вокруг – все меньше, а на душе у меня – на удивление спокойно. Как будто расплескал я все свои переживания, до капли. Раздражение, сомнения, страхи – все они кончились, пока я стоял там, у маленькой елки под мигающими огоньками, и медленно пропадал.  
Но не чувствовать их оказалось тоже странно. Я больше не знал, что чувствовать – я опустел и устал. Дико устал. Не от пешей прогулки, хотя и от нее тоже; но уж слишком много необычного произошло сегодня.  
И все же… оглядевшись вокруг, я понял, что не жалею о потраченном времени. Замыкающий цепочку центральных мостов разводной Тауэр-бридж был так же, как всегда, великолепен. Может, даже чуть больше, чем обычно. Его массивные готические башни, пролет и подвесные галереи были слегка подсвечены снизу – оттого он приобретал вид по-настоящему сказочный, как в книжках про рыцарей. Дополняли впечатление четыре отовсюду узнаваемых башни Тауэрской крепости и купола Святого Павла по другую сторону от нас.  
И крейсер Белфаст, нашедший покой на вечной стоянке между двумя мостами – нынче музей – с достоинством принимал свою судьбу и выглядел тоже внушительно.  
Военная дисциплина, как же иначе…  
Я почти забыл о Ниа и засвистел. Просто так, потому что мне вдруг отчаянно этого захотелось – и тогда сам собой возник в памяти бархатный низкий голос Уэмми.  
Падает, падает Лондонский мост, моя прекрасная леди…  
Воспоминания хлынули оттуда, где, я думал, их давно уже нет: густые седеющие усы и черные пуговицы с четырьмя дырочками на грубом длинном пальто – детали внешности заурядного на вид незнакомца, показавшиеся мне тогда самыми примечательными… Ничто в этом человеке среднего роста и телосложения не выдавало талантливого изобретателя и чуткого покровителя конченых пацанов. Мужской парфюм – крепкий, но ненавязчивый; наконец, непривычный акцент и слова, изменившие мою жизнь однозначно круто: «Решать тебе, Михаэль…».  
Построй его из дерева и глины, моя прекрасная леди…  
Первая неделя в новом приюте. Какие-то непривычно здравомыслящие ребята, постоянно увлеченные чем-то интересным, но мне недоступным: я, единственный из младших воспитанников немец, чувствовал себя неприкаянным среди них. И в те самые моменты, когда мне был так нужен кто-то, кто мог пообещать мне, что все наладится, он оказывался рядом – человек, у которого не только пуговицы и усы были замечательные… а вообще все. И особенно – глаза, внимательные и добрые.  
Построй его из иголок и булавок, моя прекрасная леди…  
Первое Рождество: елка под потолок и горы пущенной на снежинки искромсанной бумаги. Коробка раздавленных Мэттом шариков. Музыка – та самая до трепета прекрасная музыка, рождественские добрые гимны. И снова он, этот удивительный мужчина, торопливо успокаивающий рыдающего от своего нечаянного преступления мальчишку: ему наплевать было на шарики и испорченную бумагу. Ему на все было наплевать, кроме детских слез, обид и царапин.  
Но только разве мы, сопляки, могли это оценить тогда? Да и он, казалось, должен всегда быть рядом – а иначе будто и не могло быть.  
И всегда, везде, неотступно… песня эта.  
Падает, падает Лондонский мост, моя прекрасная леди.

Я вынырнул в реальность, услышав эти слова – не в воспоминаниях, а по-настоящему, совсем рядом – и обернулся.  
Это Ниа бормотал их под нос, неслабо перегнувшись через бортик и будто стараясь заглянуть через него снизу. Единственным местом, куда он мог, не рассчитав стараний, действительно заглянуть, был госпиталь. И это в лучшем случае.  
\- Навернешься, - буркнул я почти равнодушно. Ниа не обратил на меня внимания. Мурлыкал себе куплет про мост из золота и стали и болтался там, на бортике. Поглощенный своими мыслями и песней, он даже не заметил, как я подошел. Подтянулся на руках и повис там.  
Ну псих психом.  
\- Слезь, придурок. Убьешься же, - забеспокоился я.  
И Ниа перестал петь. Посмотрел на меня внимательно, но так и не выпрямился.  
\- Да ладно, ты же этого хочешь, - он улыбнулся. Неумело как-то… и невесело.  
Мне захотелось провалиться куда-нибудь. О чем он говорил? Зачем?  
Я нахмурился. Я совершенно не располагал к странным серьезным разговорам, непредсказуемым действиям, лишним сложностям… мне их и так уже хватило. Весь день я считал, что это я помешался – а сейчас не узнавал Ниа.  
\- Не хочу.  
Я сказал это и невольно задумался. В самом деле? Действительно не хочу или говорю то, что должен?  
Но кому должен-то?..  
Однозначно мне не было нужно, чтобы он летел в воду сейчас, у меня на глазах. Плавать он не умел – а в том, что мне хватит мозгов, чтобы не полезть за ним в холодную речку, я был уже совсем не уверен.  
…Но если не сегодня и не сейчас, а вообще?  
Хочу или нет?  
Ведь его может и не быть. Я никогда не задумывался об этом серьезно – наверное, потому что никто не давал мне для этого поводов. Много лет назад я принял Ниа как данность, как постоянную величину в своей жизни, и только в пустых мечтах иногда воображал, будто может быть иначе. О том, что его действительно запросто могло вдруг не стать, я не думал. Я привык к нему: точно так же все терпят плохую погоду; точно так же ждут, когда срастутся переломы; точно так же привыкают к неизбежности старости, наконец. В мире существовали независимые от нас вещи – и привыкнуть к ним было самым здравым решением.  
Вот только Ниа – болтающийся на перилах пацан – был обычным смертным. Его могло не стать, и тогда детективу не нужно было бы делать выбор, а мне - изводить себя на вражду с безупречным соперником.  
Я стал бы единственным лучшим воспитанником Уэмми нового поколения.  
Это моя буква по праву следует за громкой литерой Л. И все бы наконец заметили это.  
Но…  
Я вздохнул. Существовали задачи непосильные и для меня. Это было слишком сложно – признаваться в том, в чем ты сам себе не можешь признаться.  
\- Не хочу, - повторил я. И, пряча за сарказмом чистую правду, добавил: – Только представь: ты сдохнешь, написав сраную контрольную по математике лучше меня. Об этом все будут помнить, и ты останешься непревзойденным, а я… я так до старости и не испытаю никакого кайфа.  
Я глянул на Ниа. Он с моста не слез, но слушал меня внимательно.  
\- Вот врезать тебе хорошенько – да, это давняя моя мечта, - закончил я. И сам не понял, пошутил или нет.  
\- Правда? – Ниа наконец спрыгнул на твердую землю и посмотрел на меня удивленно. Калькуляторы вообще-то не умеют ни улыбаться, ни удивляться. Но у этого получалось. – А почему же ты никогда не пробовал?  
Чудовищный был разговор. Я задумался и в упор посмотрел на Ниа.  
В жизни я на него так, глаза в глаза, не смотрел. Да и не было необходимости: ведь мы ни разу и не разговаривали с ним наедине о чем-то серьезном. Забавно – он занимал изрядную долю моих мыслей, а я не мог даже толком рассмотреть его.  
\- Думаешь, я намерен выложить тебе все свои чувства? – спросил я, собравшись со словами. – Чтобы у тебя была возможность сыграть на них? Тебе ведь это даже не интересно, просто может пригодиться: ценные сведения. Верно, Ниа? Думаешь, я по первому твоему требованию все тебе расскажу?  
Ниа пожал плечами.  
\- Может быть. Я сейчас не понимаю, о чем ты думаешь.  
\- А ты что, умеешь понимать, о чем думают другие? – живо съязвил я. – Бывает, случается?  
Он не ответил.  
\- Ниа?  
Снова молчание. Я пнул гранитную загородку.  
\- Ниа, почему ты… такой?  
На этот раз он отозвался, но не сразу.  
\- Какой? – сипло спросил он.  
\- Как алгоритм.  
Ниа опустил глаза, а потом и вовсе отвернулся и залез обратно. Обиделся?  
Ну и ладно. Так говорить было даже проще.  
\- Какой… невыносимый, вот какой. «Я прекрасно осведомлен»… «я сам справлюсь…», - передразнил я. – Черт тебя дери! Нормально разговаривать – выше твоего достоинства, что ли? Вести себя как нормальный человек, а не тумбочка – не твой удел? Она и то эмоциональнее будет! Только ты расскажи, чего это стоит тебе? Чего стоит все прятать, чтоб никто не увидел? Я-то знаю, что тебе не все равно на самом деле!  
Меня понесло. А Ниа даже не шевелился.  
\- Ты вообще что-то человеческое делать умеешь? Или ты зациклился на том, чтобы меня обставить, и все? Заперся, как затворник, в своих книжках! Развлекаться, веселиться, что-то откалывать такое, чтоб все охренели – ты это умеешь? Зачем ты все делаешь наоборот? Ты же не пацан, ты калькулятор!  
\- Мне всего лишь было интересно, почему ты ни разу не пробовал меня ударить, - задумчиво и невозмутимо отозвался Ниа. – А ты рассказал мне больше, чем сам хотел, но все не то.  
Скотина белобрысая!  
\- Драться с людьми интересно, а не с такими, как ты, - выплюнул я. – Чего тебя бить – ты даже не поймешь, за что. Тебе же не может быть понятно, ты на других частотах живешь!  
\- Или же ты просто меня боишься, - предположил Ниа.  
\- Много чести! Да я тебя пальцем могу вырубить!  
\- Ну да. Я понял. Хочешь попробовать?  
\- Да пошел ты!  
\- Наверное, все-таки захочешь, - задумчиво сказал Ниа. – Скоро... Может, сейчас.  
\- И как я, по-твоему, должен это понять? – прошипел я.  
Пауза.  
\- Мелло… это я взял деньги Роджера.  
\- Ты?..  
Ниа кивнул. А я… я растерялся.  
\- Ну-ка, слезь нахрен оттуда.  
Я не стал его бить, конечно. Если и могло произойти сегодня что-то, превосходящее по странности все то, что весь день происходило, – то вот это было оно. Я не то что агрессивный настрой – я дар речи потерял.  
\- Зачем? – только и смог произнести я.  
\- Не сердись, - попросил мальчик.  
\- Зачем?! - повторил я громче.  
Ниа тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты помирился с Мэттом.  
Я ничего не понимал. А Ниа облизнул засохшие губы и продолжил.  
\- Если бы ты подарил ему новую приставку, он бы обрадовался. Я уверен.  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - признался я. – При чем здесь ты вообще? Тебе какое дело до Мэтта и меня?  
\- Почему ты считаешь, что мне ни до чего и ни до кого нет дела?  
\- Ну и… - я даже не знал, что именно хочу сказать. Я уставился на своего явно спятившего белобрысого попутчика – и каждое его тяжелое слово, как шар для боулинга, болезненно летело мне в голову. – Ну ты и…  
Это был кошмар.  
\- И я, по твоему мнению, должен эту игрушку за деньги Роджера покупать?  
Ниа пожал плечами.  
\- Это как посмотреть.  
\- Ну и как тут смотреть?!  
\- Как на приятную находку, например. Формально деньги Роджера ты потерял и уже попрощался с ними. Ты даже придумал, что скажешь в свое оправдание… Так ведь?  
\- Я тебя сейчас так оправдаю, - пробормотал я, обалдев от такой неслыханной наглости. –Слушай сюда. Сейчас мы пойдем и купим эти идиотские шарики, у нас еще есть время. А если меня Роджер спросит, почему мы так долго – я ему все расскажу, уж поверь!  
\- Расскажешь, что я у тебя – у тебя! - что-то украл? – Ниа улыбнулся.  
Засранец…  
Страшно было думать об этом, но он мне даже нравился вот такой.  
И, потеряв уверенность в чем бы то ни было, я воззвал к здравому смыслу.  
\- Если бы я хотел купить приставку, я потратил бы на нее личные деньги. Ниа… мне не нужна твоя помощь. Мне вообще не нужно твое участие, Ниа! Чем тебя меньше – тем лучше, понимаешь ты? Зачем ты это сделал? Черт… ты вообще понял, что сделал?  
Ниа закусил губу и посмотрел в сторону, задумавшись о чем-то; потом, просветлев, словно сообразив, он снова посмотрел на меня.  
\- Безумие?.. – предположил он.  
И если бы ситуация была чуть меньше похожа именно на безумие, я бы не сдержал смеха - так забавно было слышать это словечко от белобрысого комка рассудительности и педантичности.  
Но я просто с ужасом кивнул.  
\- Не большее безумие, чем прогулка в капсуле колеса обозрения, - честно подметил Ниа.  
Мои убеждения, аргументы, даже привычки – все они разбивались вдребезги о его ужасную, нелепую, необъяснимую уверенность в собственной правоте. Я не понимал ничего: меня это вышибало из строя, а следовательно, страшно бесило. И, скорее в отчаянии, чем с целью нарочно уязвить его, я съехидничал:  
\- А я читал, что аутисты не нарушают правила. Это для них слишком большая нервотрепка.  
Он быстро и зло покосился на меня. Похоже, я задел его: впервые, даже не имея специального намерения, я это действительно сделал.  
\- Может, нам правда попробовать подраться, – задумчиво пробормотал он. Я не знал, у кого он спрашивал – был ли этот вопрос риторическим, или все же Ниа адресовал его мне. Точно я знал только то, что драться с ним у меня нет никакого желания. Даже разозленный и обиженный он уступал мне по всем параметрам – по весу, по росту и по опыту; но я не видел его раньше ни разозленным, ни обиженным, и мне не хотелось узнавать на практике, каким он бывает в драке.  
Тем более – не в центре Лондона.  
А он неожиданно заговорил – сбивчиво, горько, саркастично – так, что у меня голова становилась тяжелой, а ноги ватными.  
\- Ты думаешь, что все так просто… что ты знаешь меня. Но ты меня не знаешь, Мелло. Ты ничего не знаешь. Тебе кажется это смешным… а нет ничего смешного в том, что мне на самом деле приходилось жить с этим… так и было, когда все думали, что я больной, ненормальный, что меня непременно нужно изучить, портрет составить, картину клиническую. Это не смешно – и тебе бы не пришло в голову смеяться, если бы ты прошел через это. И постоянно кому-то не нравилось, что я мало разговариваю, мало улыбаюсь. Мало инициативы, мало здравого смысла, мало социального, мало общего… Постоянно чего-то мало, а главное – мало информации о том, что же я все-таки из себя представляю, с чем же меня можно употреблять. Недостаток информации нужно было восполнить, правильно? И каждый день меня доставали вопросами, тестами, диагнозами – чтобы наконец определить в какую-то категорию, дебилов или аутистов. Вот так. – Он хмуро взглянул на меня. - В какую бы ты определил?  
А я не хотел смотреть на него. Слушать не хотел. Я бы многое отдал за то, чтобы все-таки иметь одну фантастическую машину, машину времени: если бы она у меня была, я бы просто всеми силами постарался избежать этой минуты.  
Я не хотел… не хотел узнавать его.  
Но я уже не мог остановить то, что должно было случиться.  
\- Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь, - пробормотал я, устало опершись о поручень моста. – Я не хочу… не надо. Отдай мне деньги и пойдем…  
\- Нет, ты дослушаешь, - отрезал Ниа. - Может быть, никому просто не было интересно? Не изучить меня, как механизм, а понять по-человечески. Может быть, это тяжело – постоянно прикидываться тем, кем ты не хочешь быть, потому что так заведено – даже не тобой, а просто… просто если так сложилось? Ты спрашиваешь, почему я не веду себя как нормальный человек – но зачем тебе это? Потому что тебе это в самом деле интересно? Или потому что ты так зол, что тебя раздражает все, что ты не можешь объяснить? А я могу объяснить. Очень хочешь, да? Может быть, мне не по душе быть тумбочкой, Мелло? Может, я хочу веселиться и делать что-то, чтобы все… хренели…  
Он споткнулся на этом слове и резко замолчал. Я понял, что он может сорваться. Просто сорваться, как в метро.  
Просто сорваться, как обычный человек.  
Я сглотнул.  
\- Но никто этого не поймет, - тихо закончил мальчик. – Для всех я чокнутый аутист Ниа.  
Он шумно выдохнул – будто сдулся, как воздушный шарик.  
Ох корень ядреный. Таким потрясенным я бы себя не чувствовал, даже если бы мне вдруг доказали, что земля плоская и ее держат три слона.  
Но только дело было не во мне. Ниа, локтями уткнувшийся в поручень, а ладонями – в лоб, изможденный и несчастный, ждал моей реакции. Ждал хоть каких-то слов.  
Я неслышно вздохнул.  
Иногда нужно было делать то, что не хочется.  
Нечто такое, что, возможно, противоречило бы всем принципам. Я это знал, но мне как-то ни разу не доводилось испытывать это на себе: если, конечно, исключить домашние задания, школьные обязаловки и подобные мелочи – от них нельзя было никуда деться, а потому их действительно следовало исключить.  
Нет… иногда происходило что-то посерьезнее этого, что-то действительно из ряда вон выходящее. И на это нужно было реагировать. Не так, как хочется.  
А так, как было бы справедливо.  
\- По крайней мере, Уэмми так не считал, - честно сказал я. Нагнулся над поручнем и проводил взглядом уходящий катерок. А потом от души плюнул в реку.  
Справа, в полуметре от моего, второй плевок шмякнулся о воду.  
\- Ну что за молодежь пошла, - ужаснулся кто-то у нас за спинами. – И не стыдно вам, мальчики?

***

\- Ниа? – окликнул я, когда мы подъезжали к Винчестеру.  
За окном автобуса было уже совсем черно, так что кроме сытного ужина и теплых постелей нас определенно ждала взбучка. В динамиках снова играл сплошной невыносимый джинглбелз, а мы ехали из Лондона без игрушек и денег – усталые, голодные и будто вывернутые наизнанку. Я был убежден, что нескоро забуду это Рождество; о чем думал Ниа, я не собирался спрашивать.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего не изменилось. Ты понимаешь это?  
\- Да. Конечно.  
Мы снова заняли последние места в самом конце салона, так что на остановке нам пришлось подождать, когда все пассажиры выйдут. Наконец проход освободился, и мы прошли к ступенькам: на вокзале, к ужасу моему, нас ждал хмурый и взволнованный директор приюта.  
\- Обормоты! – закричал он в сердцах. – Где вы только бродите!  
\- Роджер, мы деньги потеряли, - с ходу признался я, опередив его расспросы: тем более что с пустыми руками, без всяких пакетов и коробок нам бы не пришлось их долго ждать. – Все, до пенса.  
И вообще, семь бед – один ответ. Лучше было выслушать все нравоучения сразу.  
\- Я всегда знал, что дети – сволочи! – пробурчал Роджер. И, подойдя к нам, обнял одной рукой меня, а другой – Ниа.

***

\- Это же гейм-бой эдванс, - Мэтт, казалось, не поверил тому, что я, не дождавшись Рождества, забрался в его комнату - тихо, на цыпочках – и вручил ему именно эту дрянь после отбоя.  
Я закатил глаза.  
\- Ты не поверишь, я в курсе.  
\- Он стоит кучу денег, - добавил Мэтт.  
\- Может, тебя это поразит, но и это я тоже знаю.  
Мэтт благодарно засопел. Он молчал, слава богу.  
Не люблю я эти слова благодарности. Кому они нужны. Мне хорошо было просто сидеть рядом и знать, что он не обижается на меня. Другой благодарности мне не было нужно.  
\- Говорят, вы ничего не купили, чтобы Дом украсить…  
\- Ага.  
\- Правда? Во вы даете! Роджер малькам велел с завтрашнего утра снежинки кромсать, больше чем обычно, и всякие самоделки мастерить… злой, как собака. Я-то думал, все шутят! – Мэтт сдавленно, чтоб никто не услышал, засмеялся. – Мелло… стремно было в Лондоне с Ниа?  
Я пожал плечами.  
\- Да нет. Прикольно.  
\- Шутишь? – он даже оторвался от новой приставки: распахнул в кои-то веки не красные от ежедневных компьютерных баталий глаза и уставился на меня еще изумленнее.  
\- Неа. Не шучу... Ну его, Мэтт. Ты лучше скажи – нафига ты разрешения спрашивал, чтобы ехать? Ничего бы не сорвалось, если бы мы удрали, как раньше. Я все думал, думал – зачем? Но так и не понял.  
Мэтт замялся.  
\- Ну… Я хотел. Хотел, чтоб наверняка… Короче, на вот. Я это тебе там хотел купить.  
Он достал из тумбочки какую-то знакомую плоскую коробку и, смущаясь, забормотал:  
\- Ты слышал – завтра снег обещают… Конечно, много не выпадет… Но, может, хотя бы на завалящего снеговика хватит? Я уж не говорю про крепость…  
Я внимательно рассмотрел свой подарок и заулыбался.  
\- Офигеть, это же календарь Адвента! – изумился я. – Так ведь до Рождества два дня осталось!  
\- Ну и что… Я только недавно узнал, что тебе нравились такие штуки, а шоколадки можно съесть сразу за месяц, какая разница?  
Я рещил, что он прав: быстро стянул целлофановую обертку и, кинув календарь на кровать, начал вскрывать запечатанные окошки – по одному на каждый день декабря, до самого Рождества.  
\- Ты чего расселся-то, помогай давай! – я подвинул календарь к нему, и мы начали, тихо смеясь, набивать рты шоколадными фигурками.

***

  
_И снова пятница, 20 декабря 2002_

  
В небольшой комнате скромного отеля где-то за сотни миль от Винчестера – но где точно, сказать было невозможно – пожилой мужчина ловко управлялся с дюжиной компьютеров, которые он должен был подключить в одну сеть. Его растрепанный подопечный сосредоточенно изучал снимки с места очередного преступления, за которое взялся. Целиком погруженный в новую головоломку, он вздрогнул, когда в кармане у мужчины зазвонил обычно молчаливый телефон.  
\- Все нормально. Это Роджер, - объяснил мужчина и вышел в соседнюю комнату – чтобы не мешать своему капризному гению. Тот страшно не любил любые посторонние звуки, способные отвлечь его от цепочки непрочных догадок.  
\- Ватари, точно все хорошо? – спросил он, когда мужчина закончил: разговор был удивительно долгий.  
\- Полагаю, да. У Роджера родилась идея – он звонил, чтобы поделиться со мной и узнать, что я об этом думаю.  
\- В самом деле? – парень отозвался с искренним интересом, но не оторвался от фотографии. – И что ты об этом думаешь?  
Ватари улыбнулся в седые усы. В отличие от сидящего за компьютером молодого горячего паренька, он был достаточно мудрым, чтобы без сожаления и колебаний признавать свои слабости.  
\- Я даже не представляю, что из этого может получиться. Но я позволил Роджеру делать все, что он пожелает. Он сказал – под его ответственность...  
Мужчина задумался.  
\- Помнишь двух ребят, которые так и не заговорили с тобой во время видеоконференции?  
\- Новые М и Н, - кивнул парнишка. – Я помню.  
\- Роджер задумал отправить их вдвоем на маленькое совместное дело. Он уверен, что это не закончится плохо и может даже открыть для них что-то новое… в себе и друг в друге.  
\- А ты в этом совсем не уверен, - догадавшись, заключил парень.  
\- Я беспокоюсь, - подтвердил Ватари. - Но я верю Роджеру. Меня слишком долго не было в приюте… и я совсем не знаю, как растут эти двое. Я уже ни в чем не могу быть сам уверен.  
Мужчина вздохнул – и даже его проницательный смышленый подопечный не мог предположить, о чем он думал и о чем сожалел сейчас.  
\- Кстати, ты приглашен на рождественский обед, - вспомнил Ватари.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Разве это новость? Ты в любой день желанный гость в приюте. А Рождество… каждое Рождество все больше чем обычно надеются, что ты заглянешь.  
\- Что ж, попробуем вырваться на этот раз, - сказал парнишка, уверенный в том, что снова не найдет такой возможности.  
Его жизнь исключала теплые ностальгические воспоминания и привязанности – с ними он был бы уязвимым обывателем, а не феноменальным детективом.


End file.
